


【宝百】止渴

by Toorry



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), Dororo - Fandom, 多罗罗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toorry/pseuds/Toorry
Summary: ✘ 宝百    多宝丸*百鬼丸✘ R-18,未成年人不可以看✘ 身体改造有，迷奸有，坏掉的脑子有，思想控制有✘ 妊娠提及✘ 人物性格全OOC，确定接受后再看✘ 不知道会不会写完，如果很长一段时间没更说明不会完结了





	1. 饮水

今天的晚餐是海鲜豆腐，烤鱼和厚蛋烧，搭配鱼骨萝卜味增汤。

葱花要少放，因为多宝丸不太喜欢这个味道，鱼骨要多熬一会儿，因为多宝丸很喜欢鱼鲜香的味增汤。豆腐可以煮的稍微软一点，如果能在里面多加一些番茄酱的话，多宝丸会很开心的。

身材纤瘦的青年在厨房忙碌着，长长的黑发尾部打着卷，被主人用发绳松松垮垮束在脑后，无法被束起的碎发就落在他的额前两鬓；稍长的刘海遮住了半张脸，却依然能看出有些过分苍白而漂亮的轮廓。青年拿刀的姿势有些别扭，不管做什么动作总会有些僵硬，但这并不妨碍他手脚麻利极为熟练地进行切菜烹饪和调味。他的脸上毫无表情，双眼也没有一丝波澜，仿佛整张脸都只是一件死物，一张极为精致美丽的面具，唯有在想到多宝丸时才会露出一副微微沉思和稍微灵动一些的表情。

多宝丸是他的“爱人”。

多宝丸也是他的亲弟弟。

四年前他在医院里醒来的时候，视线所能触及到的一切都是令人窒息的白色。那时什么都想不起来的他感觉自己落入一张巨大的蜘蛛网，因为无助而颤抖着，因为未知而恐惧着。那时的他很害怕，朋友也好亲人也好，一个都记不起来，就连身体也是失去了四肢破破烂烂的，伴随着腹部传来的绞痛和下体奇怪的不适感，他只能费力地趴在床边干呕着。他自己也不知道自己是谁，迷迷糊糊的躺在床上睁着眼睛过了一大半天也没能缓过神来。只有一个人以怜悯与爱恋的眼神注视着自己，用他的双手轻轻捧住了自己的脸颊，那样的温暖让自己至今也无法忘怀。

那个人说他叫做多宝丸。

而自己的名字是百鬼丸。

多宝丸是百鬼丸的亲弟弟。

多宝丸也是百鬼丸的“爱人”。

百鬼丸是没有一丝怀疑的，对于那时的他来说，多宝丸的出现是他生命的光亮，他从那片令人窒息痛苦的白色中看见了一双清明的眼，于是毫不犹豫的选择了相信面前这个对他微笑的青年。他不知道为何是兄弟的他们最终成为了恋人，他也不太懂“爱人”与“弟弟”的分界线在哪里，只是他相信着多宝丸不会骗他，于是那一天的他被同时赋予了两种身份。

他是恋人的兄长，也是弟弟的恋人。

后来多宝丸花钱请了医生为他装上了假肢，并把他带到了这栋别墅里。别墅很大，就算住上十个他也完全没问题。

他不太会用屋子里的家具，多宝丸就手把手耐心教导他；他经常会做出某些没常识的举动，多宝丸也会温柔地纠正他；后来发现了他不识字，多宝丸也是立刻抱来一大堆的纸和笔开始一点一点教他认字……多宝丸对自己的“爱”好像无限制一般，无论他做了什么或者需要什么，多宝丸都会毫不吝啬地给予他温暖。可是从那时开始，百鬼丸的心里就有些不安。因为他不知道自己哪里值得被爱，他的身体很孱弱，只是个没有四肢的残废，还有腹部那块难看的疤痕和让他感到不适的下体。一直以来都是多宝丸单方面的“爱”他，可是他根本不知道要怎样去“爱”多宝丸。他什么都不会做，他无法用行动去回应多宝丸给他的这份“爱”。

“没关系，无论兄长大人是什么模样，我都会继续爱着你。”

当他对多宝丸吐露自己的烦恼与不安时，多宝丸笑着抚摸他的脸颊并这样告诉了他。他的笑容像是有着一种神奇的魔力，百鬼丸一直不安并恐惧着的心在多宝丸的安抚下逐渐安定下来。

“如果兄长大人真的想做些什么的话，就来学习料理吧，我啊，很怀念兄长大人的手艺。”

于是多宝丸在他似懂非懂的点头后第二天为他带来了两本料理书和一大堆的料理食材，并为他详细解说了厨房器具的用法。他看书看的很快，学的也很快，这大概是他为数不多的优点之一。在正式开始学习的第三天就可以做出很像样的料理。多宝丸很高兴地夸赞了自己的手艺，并在之后的很长一段时间里为他带来了各种各样的料理书，后来又为他带来一些除了料理书之外的故事书当作消遣——因为他不太爱看电视，那充满着电子鼓点的声音对他来说听起来就像是刺耳的噪音。

就这样过去了四年，他们也如此一起生活了四年。百鬼丸的确是学会了很多料理，也对多宝丸的喜好了解得一清二楚。同时这四年里他也发现自己似乎是更加的依赖多宝丸。因为多宝丸很温柔，也很善良，他愿意接受如此无能弱小的自己，并一直以来小心翼翼地“爱”着自己。就算是已经可以做出令多宝丸很满意的料理，却也无法为他做出更多。因为自己的无能而产生了强烈的自我厌恶，却也在同时更加依赖那个如此深爱自己纵容自己的多宝丸。

为了回应这份善良的爱意，他愿意将自己的一切都献给如此仁慈的多宝丸。

不行……味增汤的味道有些淡了。

百鬼丸放下了手中的小勺子，又往汤里撒了一点盐。因为是经常做的事情，所以他可以很好的把控每一种调味料的用量，可以说是轻而易举。

对于百鬼丸来说，之所以这么了解多宝丸的口味，是因为这四年以来他一直在做料理。虽然有想过要出去工作之类的，但最后都被多宝丸一口否决，理由是外面太危险了。

“请就在家里待着吧，兄长大人之所以会在医院醒来，也就是因为外出工作的时候出车祸了吧。”

对啊，是车祸，他的确有这个印象。

很热，很烫，周围都烧起来了，身体动不了，很疼，快要死掉了。

“只靠我来养活兄长大人也是没问题的，所以啊，就算是为了我，别再出去冒险了，好吗？”

从那一次之后他就再也没有提起过要出去工作的事情，于是就在家里闲了下来。在无聊的日子里，他全都是靠多宝丸给他带回来的书里打发时间，还有就是料理，如此一来也就对多宝丸的口味了解的一清二楚了。

说实话，他的味觉并不太灵敏，多宝丸说那是车祸的后遗症，所以他对于味道可以说是完全没有任何追求与理解，只要多宝丸觉得美味就没问题。不，不只是料理，所有的一切，只要能让多宝丸满意就没问题。

不管过去，也无关未来，他知道至少现在的自己是为了多宝丸而活着的。

有……脚步声，还有金属碰撞的清脆响声，在朝着家里来。

一时间被距离门外不远的地方发出的声音吸引了注意力，手上切萝卜的动作停了下来。多宝丸的脚步总是很缓慢，一步接着一步，不慌不忙，鞋底与地面接触时发出的声音很小，与他拿在手上的钥匙形成某种和谐的节奏。百鬼丸的听力很敏锐，对于极其微小的声音与他人不易察觉的节奏总是能够很快地捕捉到。这样的声音与节奏总是能让百鬼丸安心，对于这个世界上唯一一个接纳他并爱着他的青年，他总是会显得比较依赖。

确认来者身份后，百鬼丸才重新投入自己的工作，并继续用自己的听觉去捕捉夺宝丸的声息。先是钥匙插入锁孔的声音，接着是“哗啦”三声的开锁声。门被推开，然后被轻柔地关上，在玄关处换好了便鞋，顺便将放在门口的鞋子也一起整理了一下。厨房距离玄关并不远，从大门到厨房门口是十七步，然后过来抱住自己又是五步。

后背传来熟悉的体温，然后是自己的腰部，一下子被人从后背小心地抱住，紧接着是左肩上传来的热度与重量。

“我回来了。”

多宝丸喜欢这样从后面慢慢的抱住他，然后在他耳边轻轻吹气告诉他自己已经回来了。

“欢迎，回家。”

百鬼丸的脑袋轻轻往左偏了偏算是给多宝丸的回应，表情并没有太大变化，只是手上的动作僵了僵。他还是无法习惯多宝丸在他耳边吹气的行为，毕竟他的听力实在是很敏锐，每一次多宝丸在他耳边吹气他都感觉自己的鼓膜都要被吹破，而多宝丸也是知道这一点才很喜欢捉弄他看他耳尖变红的模样。他寡言少语，也不太喜欢露出自己的表情，从外表上来看就是无趣的木头玩偶，可多宝丸对自己说他并不在乎这些。

“我能看到，兄长大人的温柔和喜悦都在你的眼睛里。也不需要说什么，毕竟我总是知道兄长大人想要什么。”

他总是被多宝丸一次又一次地拯救着，无论是残缺的身体还是孤僻的性格与习惯，他都能感觉到多宝丸对他的纵容与“爱”。

“今天的晚饭是什么？”

“海鲜豆腐，烤鱼，厚蛋烧……”

“是鱼骨萝卜味增汤吗？”

应该是看见了正在熬制的鱼骨汤和手里正在切的萝卜，多宝丸露出一个微笑，说话时喷出的气息带着热度让百鬼丸有些无法适应。

“嗯。”

“一定很美味，今天兄长大人也很辛苦。”

多宝丸贴心地帮百鬼丸将左侧鬓角旁的碎发挽到耳后，又惹得百鬼丸一阵轻颤。

“没关系。”

晚餐并不丰盛，可多宝丸还是很满足，毕竟他很高兴百鬼丸可以记住自己喜欢的味道。兄长大人的记忆力很好，教给他的东西总是一遍就能记住，他在学习和适应的方面是天才。尽管早就知道了这一点，但切身与兄长在一起生活的四年里多宝丸还是很明显感觉到了对方那异常的进步速度。真不愧是他的兄长，无论是什么方面都能带给他无尽的惊喜。

“兄长大人。”

多宝丸呼唤着自己的兄长，目光聚焦在那个从浴室走出来的身影。百鬼丸才刚洗完澡，他身着一身松垮的白色浴袍，黑色长发因长时间的束缚打着卷披散着，没有好好修剪过的碎发垂在他的两鬓旁，将他的面颊衬得格外柔和苍白。就算这四年有好好的养着他，可他还是瘦了些，比多宝丸第一次见他时似乎都要纤小许多。

多宝丸坐在床上，对自己的兄长招了招手。

“过来。”

百鬼丸立马明白了他的意思，于是乖乖走了过去，在多宝丸张开的双腿间跪坐下来。他的身体已经很熟悉这样的动作了，自他出院之后，多宝丸除了教给他一些日常生活的知识，也会教给他这样“必须”的动作。每一天每一夜都是如此，多宝丸教给他的东西他都牢牢记在了脑海里，后来只要多宝丸一叫他，他都会下意识开始思考多宝丸喜欢的体位。

“就像平时做的那样，明白吧？”

百鬼丸用牙齿咬住了多宝丸的裤链，然后将其缓缓拉下，当闻到熟悉的味道时，他还是不免有些口干舌燥。接着他又用了些力气，依旧用牙齿咬住柔软的布料边缘将多宝丸下体最后一层的遮挡物拉扯下来。多宝丸的性器已经有些发硬，被百鬼丸的手指轻柔地环住。由特殊材料特殊技术制作而成的假肢并没有真正人类手指那般柔软，却总是让多宝丸感受到另一份异常满足的愉悦感。

看，这个人是我的，就连他的这双手都是我给他的。

百鬼丸抬起头对上多宝丸的双眼，目光中除了乖巧还有一丝恳求与渴望。

“没问题的。”多宝丸注意到了兄长的目光，笑着将百鬼丸长长的刘海撩到了他的耳后。细碎的发从他的指间，从百鬼丸的耳鬓垂落，为本就无需修饰的天然美玉更增添了几分柔媚。谁又知道，这副好看的勾人皮囊下拥有这世上最纯净温柔的灵魂。

百鬼丸便低头开始服侍他。

他的手指环住柱身，毫不犹豫地张开嘴伸出柔软的舌头，用舌头托住柱身，然后将冠头含在嘴里。他用自己最大的努力想要将多宝丸的性器吃得再深一点，于是鼓起自己的两腮，好让自己的口腔稍微好受一些。可多宝丸的性器太大了，吃得越深便越会觉得有些呼吸困难，于是他在受不了的时候会慢慢吐出嘴里的性器，一边大口喘息着，一边继续用自己的舌头舔弄对方的柱身。多宝丸教过他的，用舌头的时候要尤其注意冠头的部分。所以他不仅仅会很用心的舔舐柱身，更多地会照顾到冠头，用舌面卷走马眼分泌出的体液，有时也会轻轻地亲吻着吮吸着，在缓过呼吸后又会继续之前想要将多宝丸的性器吃得更深的想法。

虽然已经被兄长大人这样服侍过了好多次，可多宝丸还是在自己的性器进入兄长口腔的一瞬间轻轻哼出声。温暖的口腔里，软肉紧密温柔地包裹着他，一直托着自己柱身的舌头会微微颤抖着。其实他不太经常会要求兄长大人给自己口交，所以兄长大人的技术还只能算是比较生涩，可就是这样生涩的动作令他享受不已。正是因为生涩，才会如此淫靡色情。

清纯却色气，纯真而柔媚。

他的百鬼丸啊，到底是怎样的宝物啊。

百鬼丸微微皱起了眉头，他的嘴已经有些酸了，下巴快合不上了，也一直不太能喘上气来，可是多宝丸很享受自己这样服侍他，所以他唯有一直忍耐着做好一个爱人兼兄长的本分。当他再一次调匀了自己的呼吸将多宝丸的性器吃入自己口中时，一双大手按住了自己的后脑勺并有些微微用力地扯住了他的头发。那双手按着自己的脑袋让自己进行着服侍，速度快到让百鬼丸的整个口腔都有些发麻，不仅如此，他也被迫将性器吃入了更深的位置，每一次性器在他口腔里的抽插，他的鼻尖总能碰到多宝丸的耻毛。被压迫着气管的感觉让百鬼丸无法呼吸，他感觉自己几乎快要窒息而死。性器越发肿胀发烫，多宝丸用了些力气发狠地侵犯百鬼丸的口腔，因为紧张和窒息感，百鬼丸喉咙深处的软肉颤抖着，为他带来更多快感。

多宝丸高潮了，感觉到多宝丸的身体在微微颤抖，百鬼丸唯有拼命吞咽涌入自己喉咙的液体才不至于被呛到。

多宝丸的性器缓缓退出了百鬼丸的口腔，百鬼丸的唾液与多宝丸的体液交融在一起，随着多宝丸性器的离开从百鬼丸口中流出，顺着下巴滴落在地板上和百鬼丸的衣服上。终于得以呼吸，百鬼丸大口大口喘息着，泪水与汗水混合着，沾湿额前两鬓的碎发使其紧贴在脸上。他抬起脸，双眼依旧有些泪眼模糊，因为刚刚的窒息感而失去焦距，只是看着多宝丸所在的方向，嘴唇微微动了动，像是露出了委屈求助的表情。

这次把他欺负狠了。

多宝丸心情很好，他用手指拨开了百鬼丸额前的湿发，对他露出一个满意鼓励的微笑。百鬼丸缓了一会儿后才慢慢回过神来，因为多宝丸的夸奖而重新露出一副温顺柔和的表情。他轻轻地蹭了蹭多宝丸的手掌，像是一种表达依赖与爱的方式。

他的手指轻描着百鬼丸的轮廓，对方只是安静地看着他。他喜欢这样的目光，温柔纯善，美好得揉不进一粒沙。百鬼丸轻蹭着他的手，像乖巧的宠物，像可爱的人偶。

这张脸和母亲相似，这样的目光是母亲的目光，面前的这个人是自己的兄长，他身上有母亲的血，他身上还有自己的血。

多宝丸的呼吸有些急促。

他轻轻抹去百鬼丸嘴角残留的体液，看着他柔和依恋的双眼。

他知道，百鬼丸将会是一个好母亲。


	2. 容器

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✘ 宝百 多宝丸*百鬼丸  
✘ 这一章没有肉，是剧情推进  
✘ 同样很多暗示，可以猜剧情  
✘ 人物性格全OOC，确定接受后再看  
✘ 不知道会不会写完，如果很长一段时间没更说明不会完结了

多宝丸从没见过那样的眼睛。

那双棕红的眼，里面有一个无光的世界，在巨大夜幕的柔软月光中，空洞的什么也没有。这个人的确是活着，可那是木偶的双眼，温顺又纯净，像是无害。里面包含万物，却又轻于万物，那双眼中甚至没有他自己。

那是一双无欲无念的眼睛。

慈悲，包容，又怜悯着。

月光洒在他的脸上，模糊地勾勒出他的轮廓。夜风从早就被打碎的巨大落地窗吹进来，拂起他的散发，又将他的脸庞模糊几分。他像是倒映水池中的那个人影，轻风拂过便是什么也看不清，涟漪一层一层地回荡，人影便一点一点的破碎消失。

对方看着他，扔掉了手里早就没有子弹的手枪，从怀里抽出一把造型设计独特的小刀，用最快的速度朝他奔来，他赤着脚踩在满地的玻璃碎片上，发出与常人不同的沙沙脚步声。那也不是人类的双脚，他是踩着月光下破碎的涟漪前行，用那慈悲的双眼怜悯万物的人偶。

多宝丸没有躲，他想起了很久很久之前的回忆。他蜷缩着身体，被一片温暖的海洋包围着，供养着，四周是无声的寂静。

突然，一阵刺眼的光照亮了整个世界，置于苍白月光下的所有暧昧而复杂的畅想都消失不见。他的背后断断续续传来“抓住他”的叫声，嘈杂而混乱，一如既往的尘世间。他面前的身影转身一跃跳向了窗外，他堪堪回过神来想要抓住对方的衣服，却连衣角也够不着，只能看着那个身影踏着夜风再次模糊破碎，最后消失不见。

多宝丸对那个身影着了迷，他知道他必须得到那双眼睛，就算自己会溺死于这双眼带给自己的无尽美丽又捉摸不透的幻想中，他依然渴望着那双眼的怜悯。

可是他做了很长的梦，他记不清那个被夜风拂起散发的人，记不清那张在夜色中越来越模糊的脸，也记不清那双无欲无念清明的眼。

是谁呢？像是轻轻爱抚着他，温柔呼唤着他的人，到底是谁呢？

“多宝丸……”

是这个声音，很熟悉，很温暖，很令人安心。

“醒醒……”

他又像是重新坠入了那片温暖的海洋，蜷缩着身体，听着自己的呼吸声和心跳声，明明紧闭着双眼，周围却是那么明亮，因为他被神明庇护着。

神明又是谁呢？

“多宝丸……？”

耳边的呼唤越来越近，回忆里的脸逐渐清晰起来。他一直都在追逐寻找的人，他的神明。

一阵光亮刺痛了他的双眼，让多宝丸模模糊糊想起了多年前的那个夜晚，那一阵同样刺眼的光亮，他又看见了那一个同样的身影，于是他急忙再一次伸出了手。

他抓住了，不是冰冷的衣角，是柔软的人偶。

他终于看清了那张脸。

他的兄长，百鬼丸，正低头看着他，眼中有着一丝不解。他背着阳光，脸庞柔美又温和，披散的长发一直垂落到多宝丸的脸上，多宝丸的鼻下滑过原木的清香。

“多宝丸，怎么了？”

沙哑的嗓音将多宝丸拉回现实，他想起来自己正躺在别墅二楼的阳台飘窗上，这里阳光很好，他的兄长正阅读着前两天带回来的小说，旁边是一个小小的茶台。他的头枕着兄长的双腿，大概是太困了，想起了之前的事。

“不，没关系。”

那个他一直在追逐的人，他已经找到了。

多宝丸露出一个笑容，他的手指轻轻摩挲着兄长的脸颊，像是要擦掉本来就不存在的眼泪。

是我亲手将他打碎，又拼成了这幅我最满意的模样。

虽然依旧是不解，但百鬼丸还是温顺地轻轻点了点头，他始终是那个乖巧又纯净的美丽造物，不会对自己所信赖的人有任何怀疑。

多宝丸知道，这就是他的宝物。

这双眼，这个人，我找到了，他将会永远都留在我身边。

  


这已经不是百鬼丸第一次感到了不安与困惑。

他明明被世界上最善良最温柔的人爱着，可是从骨髓深处冒出的寒冷正通过心脏和血液蔓延至全身。他在颤抖，在大口大口的喘息着，从口中吐出的雾气仿佛能结成冰。他的心脏疯狂撞击着肋骨，浑身颤抖，皮肤冰冷，那样的感觉是无法欺骗自己的恐惧。

为什么会恐惧？在恐惧些什么？

他已经无法冷静思考，有一些他从未见过的画面争先恐后地想要涌入他的脑海。他的记忆里闪过许多人的脸，可他从来都叫不上名字，更不知道那些人是谁，这样的记忆总是伴随着恐惧寒冷与疼痛席卷而来，又在那样的阵痛停止后也跟着一起消失得无影无踪。

他很害怕，在这样强烈的阵痛与寒冷中，每一次都感觉自己仿佛身处于不存在的天空之境，会逐渐随着冰霜与窒息失去意识然后死去。而每一次在脑海中闪过的陌生记忆总是让他难受得心脏都好像是被魔鬼的大手捏碎一般的疼痛。

所以每一次他都会选择躺在客厅的地板上，蜷缩着身体，让更加寒冷的温度侵袭自己的全身帮助自己冷静下来。他总是从阳光艳丽的午后开始，一直等到金橙色的落日余晖从窗户洒进房间笼罩在他身体上的时候，这样的阵痛才会逐渐消失，只留下满身是汗水的他。是冰冷的地板让他冷静？不，或许更多是因为他对这样的感觉有着可怕的熟悉感。是在他失去的记忆里吗？他好像在很久很久以前的某段时光里，也是如此寒冷，如此恐惧，躺在冰冷的地板上，费力地抬头去追寻着从窄小的窗户里透进来的摇摇晃晃的微弱光亮。

他也忘了自己是从什么时候开始的病症，只是他一直都庆幸自己总是在多宝丸不在的时候发病。

他不愿意让多宝丸见到自己这幅狼狈又无助的模样，是他自己太没用了。

所以听着旁边多宝丸的呼吸声，百鬼丸捂紧了自己的嘴，身体开始冒出细细的冷汗。他的身体僵硬着无法做出更多动作，后来连喘气声也无法抑制地越来越大。明明身体是彻骨的寒冷，脑袋却烧着起来，他这次又仿佛进入了冰与火的炼狱，煎熬着，甚至无法大喊大叫以缓解疼痛。

他不能吵醒多宝丸，绝对不能。

他不知道这样的折磨还有多久才会停下，也不知道自己是否会在今晚就这样的死去。他听着多宝丸的呼吸声，却不知为何心脏更加疼痛起来。这四年以来，他不知道的事情太多了，这些问题总是在不经意间钻入他的脑海，又总是求不得答案，他一直在不断提问，甚至有闪过那么一瞬间他开始质疑起多宝丸。

“不……不要……”

他无法控制自己的身体，不小心发出了细小的呜咽。他不想去想关于多宝丸的一切，不仅是他自己不愿意，也是因为每次只要开始去想多宝丸的时候，自己的头就像是要炸裂开一样。百鬼丸费力地闭上双眼，可就是闭上双眼，他更清晰的感知着疼痛，更清晰地闪过一张张人脸，他只好把自己的身体蜷缩得更紧，至少想要减轻自己身体的寒冷。

“兄长……？”

黑暗里模模糊糊传来多宝丸的低沉嗓音，百鬼丸听得不太真切，他不敢回答，害怕是自己的幻听，也希望是自己的幻听。

“怎么了？”

这次多宝丸的的声音清晰了许多，这的确不是幻听，他还是吵醒了多宝丸。百鬼丸努力想装成平静的模样告诉多宝丸自己没事，可刚刚开口就发出一阵痛苦的呜咽。他感到一双手向自己探来，便是本能的瑟缩了一下，对方还是轻轻搭上了自己的臂膀，温暖的感觉让百鬼丸感觉像是抓住了救命稻草。

“兄长大人……为什么？到底是怎么了？”

温暖带来的舒适感让百鬼丸无法再保持最后一丝清晰的理智。他不想给多宝丸添麻烦，可他更贪恋这份温暖。对现在这样只拥有着疼痛和寒冷的他来说，多宝丸温暖的手掌就像是再一次赋予了他生命。把所有的一切都抛诸脑后，现在的他很需要多宝丸，他需要被多宝丸所拯救，需要得到温暖。于是他忍不住向多宝丸伸出了双手，双眼被疼痛折磨得目光有些涣散。他在祈求什么？他也不知道，或许只是一个能让他安心的拥抱。

多宝丸什么也没说，只是轻轻抱住了颤抖的他，像是抱住了一具易碎的瓷娃娃。多宝丸的怀抱很温暖，如同他有记忆以来第一次被多宝丸捧住了脸庞轻抚着脸颊一样的柔软又温暖。虽然头还是很疼，可他已经稍稍冷静下来了一些，寒冷的身体也因为这温暖的怀抱而逐渐恢复着。他听见了多宝丸在自己的耳边叹息，可他嗅了嗅，是多宝丸，是安心的味道。

“兄长大人，很疼吗？”

“不。”

“很冷吗？”

“嗯。”

多宝丸轻抚着他的后背，像是在帮他舒缓呼吸。

“为什么会这样？”

“在想，以前的事。”

百鬼丸好好想了想要怎么对多宝丸说明自己的情况，他不认为这是车祸的后遗症，毕竟在他出院后的很长一段时间里都没有过这样的症状。这样的情况是不久前开始的，如果硬要他解释的话，他想自己应该是在恢复记忆。

“那么想起了些什么吗？”

百鬼丸歪了歪头，眉头紧皱着，似乎并没有想起什么。多宝丸安抚着他，正打算说些什么，然后被百鬼丸所打断。

“醍醐……景光……”

“……什么？”

“醍醐景光。”

  



	3. 不毛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✘ 宝百 多宝丸*百鬼丸  
✘ R-18,全是肉，未成年人不可以看  
✘ 雌穴有，百鬼丸是雌穴  
✘ 恋母情节有，无法接受请离开。  
✘ 身体改造有，迷奸有，坏掉的脑子有，思想控制有  
✘ 妊娠提及  
✘ 肉一点也不香  
✘ 人物性格全OOC，确定接受后再看  
✘ 不知道会不会写完，如果很长一段时间没更说明不会完结了

止渴之三

不毛

“兄长大人。”多宝丸俯在他耳边轻轻唤着。

百鬼丸向左偏了偏头，却突然感觉到多宝丸动了动，然后嘴唇上有湿热的触觉。多宝丸在吻他，于是百鬼丸乖顺地张开了嘴，用舌头回应对方的缠绵。周围一片黑暗，卧室里没有开灯，床上的他们拥吻着，像是两条交缠的蛇。因为失去了视觉，所以他们接吻的喘息声才听上去如此令人面红耳赤。因为被卸掉了四肢，触觉也是那么虚幻，所以百鬼丸自己也不确定自己是否存在着，可那喘息声听起来是如此真实，那拥抱着自己的温度也是如此炽热，让他又好像是虚幻中抓住的唯一稻草，他不想放开。

他用力嗅了嗅，是多宝丸的味道，是安心的气味。

多宝丸的手指绞着百鬼丸的长发，他们柔顺地不像话，缠在多宝丸的手指上，就像他们的主人那样乖巧。

真好。

多宝丸赞叹着恋人的合己心意，结束了这个绵意沉沉的吻，又开始用牙齿轻轻咬着对方的下巴。他知道百鬼丸清楚这是一场暧昧的身体接触游戏，就算他现在用力把百鬼丸的下巴咬伤，对方也不会有任何反抗。他是乖巧听话的宠物，是善解人意的妻子，是他的兄长，是他最珍爱的宝物。于是他伸出舌头从兄长的下巴开始舔舐，划过纤细雪白的脖颈，在锁骨停留，用舌用牙齿亲吻啃食着这一敏感地带。他喜欢用自己的唇齿舌去仔细感受这具躯体，感受百鬼丸薄薄的皮肤下的血液流动和心脏跳动，那是一种“拥有”的满足感。他微微用了点力，听百鬼丸发出一声闷哼，就像现在这样，他可以用牙齿，用钉锤将这块脆弱的骨头挖破，然后再用粗长的铁链穿过他血肉模糊的锁骨，就这样把他锁起来，把他关在自己身边。

真好。

多宝丸满足地露出微笑，沉思了一会儿，最终还是决定不那么做，转而继续用自己的唇齿去感受这一道无比美味的佳肴，于是他终于来到了百鬼丸胸前的软肉。百鬼丸是一个男人没错，可他的胸部又比正常男人的胸部微微突出一些，用双手去感受便是无比美好又温柔的触感，像是刚刚发育的少女的酥胸，小巧又可爱，但这样的景色放在百鬼丸身上却并没有一丝一毫的奇怪，反而是形成了微妙的和谐。是的，百鬼丸身上有一种吸引人的特质，无论是他的身体亦或是温柔的神情，都无不散发出一股浓浓的雌性的魅力，所谓真正雌雄莫辩的美人，那是一种温柔的连水都无法将其融化的柔情。

多宝丸将脸埋在百鬼丸胸前，感受其柔软的美好，百鬼丸身体总是有一股淡淡的奶香，让他感到安心。他的一只手轻轻捧住了百鬼丸的左乳，再用手指轻轻掐弄乳首，粉色的乳首慢慢变得硬挺起来，于是多宝丸一口含住了这诱人的朱果，像是渴望母乳的孩子，轻咬吮吸着百鬼丸的乳首。他听见百鬼丸有些急促的呼吸，另一只手也轻轻捧住了他的右乳，小力小力的轻捏着，试图给予百鬼丸更多刺激，他很了解百鬼丸的身体，他知道每次这样的身体接触游戏，最后的赢家一定是他。

他的嘴唇离开百鬼丸的双乳时，他很明显地看见那突然暴露在冷空气的肿胀乳首连着他的唾液，牵出暧昧淫靡的银丝，在微弱的夜光下亮晶晶的，色情却美好，他像是刚刚讨完母乳吃的孩子，现在无比满足。可是他还没有吃饱，他要去更深的地方去探寻。

他的舌尖向下继续向下探索着，他的双手抚过百鬼丸纤长的腰肢。百鬼丸的身体总有各种各样的伤痕，虽然他本人并不知情，可多宝丸对那些刻在自己兄长身体上的细小痕迹了如指掌。他已经好好把百鬼丸养了四年，可是这些刻在身体上的记忆没有消失。没关系，他不在乎，他喜欢这些伤疤，病态的爱着百鬼丸的全部。他最爱的还是百鬼丸小腹处的一条长长的丑陋的疤痕，他俯身去亲吻，舌尖划过粗糙不平的疤痕表面，铁锈与苦涩的气息在他的舌尖扩散，他感到自己的兄长大人可笑地瑟缩了一下。这是他把百鬼丸变成自己所属物的最好证明，只要有这疤痕在，兄长大人就永远都是他的。

“多、多宝……”

他听见百鬼丸在小声的叫他的名字，没有四肢的他有些不安的扭动着，看起来怪异又可笑，像需要人安慰的孩子。于是多宝丸决定让自己的兄长安心下来。他用了些力气把百鬼丸两条短短的断腿分开得更大些，便于他观察自己兄长身体那最隐秘的入口。

百鬼丸是男人。

可他有着两瓣可爱的如少女一般的小巧阴唇，正如大多雌性，这是他美丽又畸形的下体，这就是他如怪胎一般的兄长。

尤其是，这畸形的美丽身体是拜他所赐。

真好。

多宝丸用两边的大拇指按住两片娇嫩的唇瓣，然后稍稍用了些力气将他们分开，藏在其下的美景就暴露出来。虽然已经被使用过很多次，可兄长的下体还是很漂亮，很柔软，也很稚嫩，被外阴保护着的入口因为冷空气的刺激和百鬼丸的紧张而微微收缩着，从其内溢出生理反应的体液，让整个阴部看起来淫靡而色情，可偏偏拥有这样美好景色的人是他温顺纯净的兄长。

真是不公平啊，为什么能看见这一幕的只有我，而他自己却用这么无辜又干净的眼神看着我。

多宝丸像是跟自己有些傻乎乎的兄长置气，腾出一只手轻轻掐了掐百鬼丸的下腰，百鬼丸小小的惊呼了一声。

“呀！多、多宝丸！”

多宝丸开始亲吻那两片小小的唇瓣，或用舌尖，或用牙齿，他不会弄疼百鬼丸，可他很喜欢这样欺负他。他用舌尖开拓百鬼丸的甬道，感受唇齿之间的柔软，品尝百鬼丸的体味，然后听他因此而发出的嘶哑的低吼，像是一头被驯服的，坠入情欲的猛兽。

对百鬼丸来说，这都是多宝丸教给他的，无论是疼痛，还是舒服都要用声音表达出来，因为多宝丸喜欢听自己毫无顾忌的呻吟。

“那么，我要操你了，兄长大人。”

多宝丸舔了舔嘴唇残留的百鬼丸的体液，听上去有些开心。无论多少次，百鬼丸的身体都令他兴奋不已，兄长那畸形的身体因他而成，无论是与其他人不同的生殖器官，还是残缺的四肢，就连那断肢处那一层薄薄的血肉都让他如此迷恋。他真的好乖，他又真的好脆弱，多宝丸迷恋着百鬼丸的一切，百鬼丸也依赖着多宝丸的一切。他们流着一样的血，他们有着一样的父母，他们是血浓于水的血亲，又是相互痴缠的肉体关系，任何人都无法分开他们，因为他们属于彼此。

多宝丸扶着自己早就有些硬得发疼的性器，对准了百鬼丸娇嫩又狭小的入口，然后坚定地缓缓深入。百鬼丸的甬道并不如女性那样，他的生殖器官比一般雌性生殖器官来得更加小巧，甬道也更加狭小，仅仅是性器的头部进入就足够让百鬼丸疼得尖叫起来。即使是已经经历过这么多次，百鬼丸每次还是会因为多宝丸的进入而轻轻啜泣。

太疼了，太疼了。可是多宝丸很喜欢，所以他从来都不喊停，他只是一直忍耐着，因为多宝丸是他的爱人，多宝丸是他的弟弟，他没办法拒绝多宝丸对自己做的任何事。

多宝丸的性器坚定的进入百鬼丸狭小得过分的甬道，他能感觉到柔软的穴肉正从四面八方抚慰亲吻着他的性器。他知道自己的兄长一定很难受，很疼，毕竟后天人工改造一定是比不上那些先天形成的身体。可他乐于让自己的兄长在一定程度上受些苦，因为他总能在自己的兄长受苦的时候发现他惊人的忍耐力和包容力。他的兄长，身上那种吸引人的特质，是雌性的魅力，是一种无与伦比的神性与母性。不知为何，每当看兄长忍耐的模样他总能想起那钉在十字架上的耶稣，那总是包容着自己子民与孩子的神明，那是所有人的母亲啊，她爱着自己的所有孩子，即使犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，她也总会宽恕自己的孩子。

这是母亲，这是神明。

百鬼丸的穴道很浅，多宝丸很轻易就到达了最深处。可是他没有停，他强硬地将自己的性器全部进了百鬼丸的身体。百鬼丸已经哭不出来了，只有看着多宝丸的双眼，双唇动了动像是发出委屈的控诉。多宝丸看着百鬼丸的模样，心中不知为何涌现出一丝狂喜，他的双手轻轻捧住百鬼丸的脸颊，如同他当年在病房里见到百鬼丸第一面时的那样。

“就是那样，看着我，兄长大人。”

多宝丸看见的那双眼，里面有着柔情的潋滟水光，亦是他当年第一次看见的那双眼，宽厚包容，容得下世间万物。那时候的百鬼丸眼里满是这个世界都不可能存在的纯净，可现在又多了一丝母亲般的平和。多宝丸贪婪的从百鬼丸这里拿走一切，百鬼丸原谅了他，而且还将爱也一并给了他。所以多宝丸的欲望变得永无止境，他现在想让百鬼丸给他更多，而且他知道百鬼丸一定会满足他。

多宝丸注视着那双眼睛，百鬼丸向他伸出两截短短的断肢，像怪物一样扭动着身体，显得无助又滑稽。

“多、宝丸……多、宝丸……”

他的兄长柔柔的唤着他的名字，伸出够不到的双手，像是在渴望一个拥抱。于是多宝丸低头吻住了他，百鬼丸用四截小小的断肢“抱”住了他，然后像之前的许多次那样乖巧地回应着他。多宝丸开始缓慢抽送自己的性器，一次又一次开拓百鬼丸的穴道，然后一次又一次顶住他的宫颈。百鬼丸被这样剧烈的疼痛和快感弄的有些接不上气，他被多宝丸吻得七荤八素，脑子也有些缺氧，没有四肢让他无法掌握平衡，他感到自己的身体摇摇晃晃，只有紧紧贴住多宝丸才能感到一丝安心。他只是顺从本能的发出阵阵呻吟，顺从本能的寻求温暖的怀抱，然后顺从本能的屈服于欢愉。百鬼丸向来是一个很透彻的人，他简单粗暴的接受外界给他的信息，然后又简单粗暴用自己的身体本能去回馈外界的信息。他就像孩子一样纯净，又像母亲一样宽厚。

百鬼丸是他的宝藏。

多宝丸一只手紧紧搂住了百鬼丸的腰肢，一只手轻轻抚摸着百鬼丸小腹处的长长疤痕。他清楚地记得自己是怎么剖开了这里，又是怎么把那孕育生命的温床放进了这里。他知道他想要的自己全都可以得到。无论是百鬼丸，还是令他魂牵梦萦的温柔乡，还是那种重回母胎浸入羊水的温暖，现在全都是他的。

他忘情的侵犯着百鬼丸的穴道，听着在百鬼丸痛苦的尖叫中带着柔情呼唤他的名字，他现在身处天堂，耳边仿佛是美丽的交响曲。百鬼丸已经说不上是痛苦还是愉悦，他已经高潮了好几次，可多宝丸还没有停下来的意思，于是过多的快感就成了痛苦，他的全身上下像是烧着起来，苍白的皮肤泛着淡淡的粉色，他紧紧用断肢贴住多宝丸的身体，小声喊着多宝丸的名字。最终多宝丸还是宣泄在了百鬼丸的体内，顶着小巧的宫颈，将白浊的液体全都倾泻入那温柔乡。百鬼丸只是颤抖着接受着全部，他已经被快感折磨的不行，像是被弄坏的人偶，叫不出来也没力气哭，双眼含着泪水却并没有责怪多宝丸的意思。

“兄长大人，辛苦了。”

多宝丸好像有些疼惜的咬着他的耳朵，也不管百鬼丸有没有听进去。

“我在你身体里种了小种子，你很快就能成为母亲吧。”

听到了"母亲"一词，百鬼丸才有些回神，转过头用困惑的目光看向多宝丸。

“……母、亲……”

他重复了一遍。

多宝丸用温暖的手掌暧昧的轻抚百鬼丸的小腹，好像那里真的正在成长着什么东西。

“是母亲，兄长大人将会成为母亲。”

百鬼丸眼中的困惑更深了，他好像忘记了什么东西，也想起来了什么东西，可是他的脑子一团浆糊，越是努力去想就越想不起来。尽管他这次也是如此，可他还不想放弃。他靠着多宝丸，多宝丸趴在他身上，俯在他耳边，抚摸着他的小腹。

“母亲……？是、谁的？”

多宝丸撑起身体来，然后在百鬼丸的额头上再度落下一个不带情欲的吻。

“是我们孩子的母亲，百鬼丸。”

多宝丸认真地说着，可他顿了一下，然后再次露出一个如同孩子撒娇一般的笑容。

“我的母亲，百鬼丸，是我的母亲。”


	4. 裂痕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✘ 宝百 多宝丸*百鬼丸
> 
> ✘ 这一章没有肉，是剧情推进
> 
> ✘ 同样很多暗示，可以猜剧情
> 
> ✘ 人物性格全OOC，确定接受后再看
> 
> ✘ 不知道会不会写完，如果很长一段时间没更说明不会完结了
> 
> ✘ 男性妊娠，身体改造，LM情节有

百鬼丸趴在马桶边，接连不断的反胃感顺着他的脊背攀爬上来，掐住他的脖颈，冲击着他的大脑。虽然是自己的身体，但他无法控制这样的感觉，只能因为早餐从胃到食道的反涌过程而难受得不停滴落生理性泪水。好难受，呕吐物像是把呼吸道一起堵住了，他快没办法呼吸了。感觉胃袋都差不多已经空了，他又干呕了几下，才颤抖着手按下冲水键。看着还伴着胃酸未消化完全的早餐顺着水被一起冲进了下水道。百鬼丸摇摇晃晃地站起来撑着墙壁，从旁边的架子上扯了两张湿巾擦干净了嘴上残留的液体，然后又慢慢地接了点热水用毛巾洗了洗脸，热腾腾的蒸汽缓缓上升，模糊了面前光滑的梳洗镜。

百鬼丸看着镜里模糊不清的自己，想起刚刚的反胃感，他被热蒸气弄得有些头晕目眩，于是试着做了几次深呼吸，在那样的晕眩感后，他终于有些冷静下来，用不太灵活的手指开始慢慢搓洗刚刚用过的毛巾。

当他慢慢走出卫生间时，房间外略带有些冰冷的空气让百鬼丸清醒了一些，只是冬天他还是穿得有些单薄，所以忍不住打了个寒战，摸索着撑着墙慢慢走向楼梯。

多宝丸为他考虑了很多，所以楼梯也是设计成了方便义肢活动的样式。而且为了防止他的义肢不太灵活而导致的摔倒，楼梯上铺了柔软的毯子。

百鬼丸撑着身体，颤抖着扶着扶手，他踩在柔软的地毯上，像是踩着软绵绵的云。

他本来早上就胃口不好没怎么吃，后来又是一阵的反胃呕吐，早上吃的少得可怜的早餐全都被冲进了下水道。可是他没有饥饿感，只有头晕目眩的感觉塞满了他的大脑，他的身体没有力气，每一步都走得很艰难，要不是扶着扶手和墙壁，他下一秒就可能会摔倒在地板上。早晨的冷空气与刚刚从卫生间出来带着的一身热蒸气碰撞，弄得他有些冷。

就现在来说，他想不到什么让自己好受一点的方法，只能去楼上的图书室坐在火炉旁暖一暖身体。

百鬼丸胡思乱想着，让自己保持最后一丝清醒的意识，他摸着墙壁慢慢走上楼梯，然后又摸着墙壁慢慢走进了三楼的图书室。

这里是图书室，也是多宝丸工作的地方。百鬼丸一般不会到这里来，因为这里满满都是他看不懂的“多宝丸工作的文件”，待在这里会让他喘不过气。

可是今天不同，这里有暖和的火炉，有多宝丸特意为了他在这里准备的毛绒绒的毯子，还有多宝丸的气息。

在他最不安最难过的时候，有多宝丸气息的地方会让他安心很多，就算是其他房间也有火炉，但他还是下意识选择了这个多宝丸常待的地方。

他打开了图书室的门，一股熟悉又心安的味道扑面而来。这是多宝丸身上的味道，是某种熏香，一旦接触到这个味道，他的心就会不可思议的平静下来。

在一瞬间仿佛全身都放松了下来，百鬼丸的眼皮快要不听话的合起来，可他还很冷，可不能就这么睡过去。

于是又忍着困意，百鬼丸蹑手蹑脚地关上门，从门后搬出几根小小的存起来的柴火，有些费力地生好了火，又从多宝丸书桌背面的沙发上拿过了毛绒绒的暖和毯子。

这个冬天来的好早，他的义肢没有知觉，也没有冻的发红的手指，所以只是学着往年看见的多宝丸的模样，下意识搓了搓手——很多时候他也不知道自己在干什么，他只是下意识去模仿，去学习多宝丸的一举一动。他说不出这是什么样的感觉，他在让自己变得逐渐更像一个人类，更像一个活生生的人。

“唔……”这个认知让百鬼丸起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他咂了咂嘴，现在有点想喝热可可。

如果不是太困的话，他会选择先去给自己泡一杯热可可，然后从多宝丸的柜子里翻出自己藏在这里的绘本，盖着毛毯缩在沙发上，一边用可可填满空虚的胃袋，一边被绘本上的图画和文字逐渐带入梦乡。

可是他现在太困了。

看着火炉里的小小火苗迸发出闪烁着的微小火星，百鬼丸躺在软软的地毯上，头下枕着从另一个沙发抱过来的软和靠枕，把身上的毛毯裹得更紧了些。

伴随着那若有若无的令人心安的熏香气味，他也不再反抗自己的困意，他的眼前出现漂亮的红色小星星，意识随着柴火燃烧发出的噼里啪啦小小声而逐渐模糊，最后陷入沉睡。

百鬼丸清醒的时候是在多宝丸的怀里。多宝丸把他连人带着毯子一起像抱猫一样抱了起来，轻轻拥在怀里。为了不吵醒他，多宝丸的动作称得上是温柔至极，像是抱着一只容易被惊醒的小猫，像是抱着世界上最珍贵的易碎的珍宝——但百鬼丸还是醒了，睁开朦朦胧胧的睡眼，意识还在梦境里，却下意识因为令人不安的晃动感轻轻拉住了多宝丸的衣服。

“兄长大人，醒了吗？”

多宝丸轻轻地问他，百鬼丸小声地嗯了两句，接着他听见了多宝丸的轻笑声。

多宝丸把百鬼丸轻轻放在一旁的沙发上，又坐在他旁边好让他靠在自己身上。百鬼丸因为突然的寒气而打了个喷嚏，然后把松散下来的毯子裹得更紧了一些，他还没清醒过来，冬天这个季节总让他犯困，他的身后是柔软的沙发靠背，身旁是多宝丸令人安心的温暖体温，他的意识又有些迷糊，眼皮打起了架。正要又一次沉入梦境的时候，多宝丸拿起了一旁的瓷杯，轻轻在他耳边吹气。

“兄长大人，热可可。”

百鬼丸的嗅觉所触及到的是甜甜的热可可，听觉所感受到的是多宝丸低沉又戏谑的声息，于是刚朦胧起来的模糊意识又被这浓郁的香气和吹破他耳膜的声音给勾了回来。

百鬼丸慢吞吞地伸出手接过白色瓷杯，上面画了一只身形苗条的黑猫。可可冒着热气，百鬼丸被突如其来的水蒸气呛了一下，小小地咳了两声，所以他有些难过地看着杯子里的可可，小心翼翼地吹了吹才送入口中。

醇厚的味道占据了百鬼丸的味蕾，带着一丝酸涩的苦味之后，是加入白糖后的淡淡清甜味，还有只有可可才有的浓郁的口感。多宝丸了解自己的口味，这杯可可真的很好喝。

百鬼丸轻轻咂了咂嘴，肚子也不合时宜的发出饥饿的抗议声。的确，到现在他都还没有吃东西，而是一觉睡到了现在，他知道冬天的时候总是比较容易犯困，可是今天似乎特别容易睡着 如果不是多宝丸回来后摇醒了自己，自己可能会睡上一整天也说不定。

对了，自己今天也没有来得及做饭，多宝丸……多宝丸还好吗？会不会因为自己没有做饭而挨饿？

百鬼丸有些着急地把目光投向旁边的多宝丸，然后得到了对方在额头上的轻吻。

“没关系，我吃过了，还叫人给你做了些炖菜。”

“嗯？”百鬼丸疑惑地眨了眨眼。

“我回来的时候到处都找不到你，最后看你在火炉边睡的很沉就没有叫醒你。想着你应该很饿了，于是就让人做了炖菜，还给你泡了一杯可可。喝完之后就去吃点吧？蘸料里多加了点醋，你的胃口应该会好一些。”

“好。”

百鬼丸稍稍安心下来，小口小口抿着可可，苦涩却醇香的可可冲淡了早上的反胃感，让他不再那么难受。

“以后再怎么样也要吃点东西，毕竟已经开始吃双人份了，应该很快就会饿吧。”多宝丸听上去有掩盖不住的高兴，他亲吻百鬼丸的额发，一边轻轻抚摸百鬼丸平坦的小腹。

百鬼丸疑惑的双眼慢慢变得清明，他想起来前几天多宝丸为自己请来自称是“医生”的人，用令他感到不舒服的冰冷仪器对他的身体做了些什么，然后是多宝丸走过来抱住自己欣喜地亲吻自己的脸颊和嘴唇，告诉自己要成为母亲了。

他不太能理解多宝丸的意思，他对自己的身体感到陌生，他好讨厌这个身体。要成为母亲是什么意思？像是多宝丸说的在自己的身体里种下了种子会慢慢长大那样吗？

百鬼丸本来有些清明的双眼再度充满了疑惑，他看着多宝丸张了张嘴，又什么都没说出来，继续小口抿着热可可。

这太奇怪了，有什么东西在自己身体里成长着，到最后呢？

“来，百鬼丸。”

多宝丸轻轻拉住百鬼丸捧着杯子的一只手放在他的小腹上，百鬼丸被多宝丸突如其来的举动吓了一跳，但还是乖乖将手里的白瓷杯放在了一旁的小架子上，另一只手随着多宝丸的动作轻轻抚上自己的小腹。被白瓷杯温热了的义肢没有这么冰冷，但触摸上的时候还是让百鬼丸下意识瑟缩了一下。

这里有一条长长的疤痕，很丑陋，就算是义肢感受不到那样的触感，却还是让百鬼丸感到了生理性的厌恶。

多宝丸说什么呢？这里，这样丑陋的疤痕下，自己破败的身体里，会成长着一个生命吗？

于是他再次将无助的目光抛向身旁的多宝丸，多宝丸只是笑着，亲了亲他的眼睑，柔声鼓励他。

“叫叫他，他会听到的。”

百鬼丸带着更加无助的眼神低头，看着自己的义肢轻抚着的小腹，这次他闻到了不止是可可的香气，还有一直以来他都很喜欢的多宝丸身上的香薰味，不知为何这样的香薰味总能安抚他的内心，一种奇妙的感觉从他原本没有任何触觉的义肢传来， 像涟漪般扩散开，至他的全身。

他感觉到了，自己的心跳，他感觉到了，一种微妙的联系正连接着他和他肚子里的生命。他和这未知生命的心跳交织在一起，他们的血液融合交错，他们的呼吸也因着这微妙复杂的联系而串联在一起。这是他身体里不可分割开来的一部分，这是在他身体里孕育的奇迹。

他明白了，这是他的骨中骨，血中血，肉中肉。

这是他的灵魂所在。

“是……母、亲……”百鬼丸生涩的喃喃自语。

“是、母亲……”

“母、亲。”

“我是、母亲……”

百鬼丸小声地一遍一遍重复着，有什么东西冲破了束缚，冲进了他心中最柔软最不易被触及的地方，此刻是至圣的，此刻是无言的，他像是快要因此而落泪，仿佛一直以来都空缺了一块的心脏终于被填满。

“没错，是母亲。”多宝丸看百鬼丸有些出神的表情和喃喃自语的模样，满意地夸赞着。

百鬼丸的双眼是盈满的泪水，他因这被填满的感觉而欣喜，却又因内心膨胀起来的疼痛而哭泣。他找到了最想得到的东西，但又失去了什么他最珍贵的东西。他慢慢转过头望着多宝丸，似是寻求一个答案，这对他来说是无解的，无论是莫名其妙的满足欣喜，还是突如其来的失落惆怅，这太令人费解了。

为什么……他不明白这样的情感呢？

“因为你是母亲，你将要成为母亲，你会得到一份属于你的爱。”

多宝丸在他耳边轻轻地说。

百鬼丸像是被突然打开了清醒的闸门。

是爱……他最渴求的……属于自己的爱。

原来这就是他想要的东西，百鬼丸明白了，这种比血还要浓烈的情感，是某种紧密联系的枢纽，把他和什么人联系在一起的，无法分开的枢纽。

百鬼丸长长舒了一口气，本来对于自己身体里孕育生命这件事感到了不可思议，感到了困惑，感到了恐惧，可是有那么一瞬间他感觉到了爱，足以让他放下其他一切情感的爱，这就已经足够了。他知道“爱”是不会伤害他的，他也知道自己孕育的这个生命也是无害而纯良的。

于是第一次他主动亲吻了多宝丸的嘴唇，像是蜻蜓点水一般，也是第一次从内心深处涌出的喜悦，他露出一个很小的微笑，那是幸福而满足的笑容。

“谢谢、多宝丸。”

他也学着多宝丸那样轻声地说着，多宝丸的怀抱很温暖，多宝丸的话也很温暖。于是百鬼丸扯了扯自己身上的毛毯，决定再多感受一会儿多宝丸的温暖。他于是得到了多宝丸在他的额头落下的轻吻。

“没关系。”


	5. 破碎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✘ 宝百 多宝丸*百鬼丸
> 
> ✘ 这一章没有肉，是剧情推进
> 
> ✘ 同样很多暗示，可以猜剧情
> 
> ✘ 人物性格全OOC，确定接受后再看
> 
> ✘ 不知道会不会写完，如果很长一段时间没更说明不会完结了
> 
> ✘ 男性妊娠，身体改造，LM情节有

“醍醐景光是我们的父亲。”

自从那晚令人不愿再回想起的阵痛之后，百鬼丸已经有一段时间没有听到这个名字了，所以当多宝丸在他耳边柔声说着这个名字的时候，他的大脑有一刹那的空白，将无措而纯净的感情投向为他削着苹果的多宝丸。

多宝丸感受到了对方难得从绘本里抬起头而向自己投射过来的探求目光，脸上倒是露出了温柔又无奈的微笑。

百鬼丸虽然回想起了“醍醐景光”，可他没有问自己任何有关“醍醐景光”的事情。与其说是被动忘记，不如说是他自己主动放弃真相。

是的，百鬼丸在极度接近自己的记忆的情况下，潜意识里主动放弃了对自己过去的探寻。

意识到这一点后，多宝丸涌现出由衷的高兴。他曾经设想过百鬼丸可能对自我认识的意识很单薄，毕竟以他那时得到的信息来看，百鬼丸很容易就相信了那个将他从孤儿院里带出来并收养了他最后把他当成工具利用的男人。而这一切的一切都建立在男人只给了百鬼丸一个名字的恩情上。百鬼丸无所谓自己的过去，他简单又纯稚的感情仅仅允许他将自己的全身心毫无保留的奉献给那些给过他恩情的人。

百鬼丸是如此忠心，忠心得让多宝丸甚至感激起景光当年将百鬼丸遗弃在医院里的决定。若不是景光的草率决定，他又怎么能拥有如今这个完美的兄长？

百鬼丸所被雕刻出来的，是受尽生活的苦难与折磨，尝遍世间最黑暗的滋味后，因为一丝细微的光明就能奋不顾身奉献自己的模样。他不会怀疑那些微弱的光芒，奉献和付出就是他的全部价值。

纯真又忠诚，无知而美丽。

百鬼丸就是博爱又伟大的神之化身，就算是遍体鳞伤也依然像个殉道者一般坚持自我的价值与信仰，用涌泉之爱回报滴水之恩。

正是因为百鬼丸无所谓自己的过去，所以就算没有记忆也可以活下去。正是因为他多宝丸把百鬼丸打碎并将他重新染成一张白纸，如今的百鬼丸才毫无保留地爱着他，忠心于他，成为多宝丸最爱的人偶。

多宝丸削掉了苹果表面的最后一圈果皮，想象着他也是这样用这双手，用一把刀雕刻着百鬼丸，然后将散发着甘美气息的苹果切成几小瓣放进了一边的盘子里。

尽管有仆人可以代劳，但他更喜欢自己削苹果的感觉。

“兄长大人不是说那天想起了这个名字吗？可是我看你好像还不知道他是谁。”

多宝丸拿起一边的湿毛巾擦了擦手，然后用早就准备好的水果叉子叉起一小块苹果放在百鬼丸嘴边。

百鬼丸毫不犹豫地张开了嘴，用牙轻轻咬住那一小块苹果，然后用了点力气将它从叉子上取下，又用舌头将这可口的果实绞入口中——多宝丸喜欢这种感觉，被最重视的人毫无保留的信赖，那意味着至高无上的忠诚。百鬼丸轻轻闭上眼睛，慢慢嚼动口中的苹果，他像是在享受如此酸甜的果实，又像是在想些什么东西——自愿放弃的东西总要花些力气才能回想起来。

多宝丸倒是一点也不着急，他手肘撑着桌子，手掌托着脸，注视着正闭着眼努力回想起什么的百鬼丸。

百鬼丸的味觉感知很弱，这是多宝丸一开始就知道的事情，百鬼丸对自己的味觉无所谓这件事情，也是从一开始就维持的本性。可是从什么时候，从什么时候开始，百鬼丸已经学会闭着眼睛唤起味觉？

目光缓缓下移到百鬼丸手中捧着的绘本，那是前不久他刚买回来说要当做孩子的启蒙读物的东西。他不觉得这还太早，买回来让不用做饭的兄长当做无聊时的消遣也好，于是多宝丸让百鬼丸轻声读出来，亲了亲他的额头告诉他这是给小宝宝的胎教。

他也不知道百鬼丸听懂了多少，他一直都觉得百鬼丸是个生命意识很淡薄的人。对于最开始告诉百鬼丸他怀孕这个消息之后本来也没有期待他可以像其他正常的母亲一样将这个生命和他自己的生命联系起来。

可是看着这绘本，再看看百鬼丸闭着双眼为了味觉而做出的努力，他好像突然明白了。

他的兄长大人，他那从小就没有得到过人性教育的百鬼丸，已经因为这样奇妙的体验开始尝试成为一个正常人。他已经被这孩子唤起来那遗传自他母亲——他们俩共同的母亲的温柔的一面。百鬼丸可能不会是最适合成为母亲的人，但他一定会成为一个合格的母亲——用他那神明和母亲一样的本性。

“醍醐？父亲？”百鬼丸睁开双眼，可他那眼中的疑惑未曾散去，他抓住多宝丸话中最关键的两个词继续追问。

“醍醐是我们的姓氏，景光是我们的父亲，你是我的兄长，但你也是我的妻子。”多宝丸又叉起一小块苹果送到百鬼丸的嘴边。可这次百鬼丸没有听话的咬下去，他皱着眉，像是要用灼灼目光在多宝丸身上看出个究竟来。

多宝丸明白百鬼丸的意思了，不禁笑起来。这是他的兄长难得任性的一面。听话的忠诚玩偶固然很美丽，但如果只是听话又变得毫无乐趣。他的兄长带给他惊喜，将所有多宝丸所渴望的一切都完美融合在一起。百鬼丸仿佛就是为他而生的，他们注定是要结合在一起的。

感受到对方依然存在的灼灼目光，多宝丸把叉起来的苹果塞入自己口中，有些太酸，但还是很甜，是他喜欢的清香气息。

“那么，我带你去看一件东西吧，兄长大人。”

他牵起百鬼丸的手，感觉到对方很顺从地跟在他身后。于是他牵着百鬼丸慢慢走在铺满地毯的地板上，所有家具的尖锐一角都被柔软的厚实布料包裹起来——自从百鬼丸怀孕后，多在这些地方下点功夫总是好的。

他们穿过会客厅，踏上三楼的楼梯，走过长长的走廊，最后进入三楼的图书室，像是什么早就知道路线的寻宝游戏。

于是在图书室，多宝丸带领着他的兄长大人，他的小妻子找到了他的宝物。

那是一个被放置于里柜深处的小小匣子，小匣子简朴但不破旧，流露出时间的气味。轻轻转动小匣子的左右开关，几本破旧发黄甚至有些连封面都烂掉的日记本就出现在两人的面前。

多宝丸郑重其事地将小匣子交给了百鬼丸，用额头轻轻抵住他的额头，小声说这就是他的宝物，要给兄长大人看的东西。

“这是我为你的新生所献上的礼物，兄长大人。”

百鬼丸看着打开的小匣子，有些发愣。自多宝丸把这个东西交到自己手里已经过了三天，可他还没有好好看过匣子里的东西。他不觉得这是一个什么礼物，也不觉得自己有获得所谓“新生”。他对自己过去的记忆没有欲望，也不明白多宝丸将它给自己的意义。对百鬼丸来说，活下去就是自己存在的目的，所以从医院醒来后的四年以来，多宝丸对他说什么他就会相信什么，多宝丸让他做什么他就会做什么。多宝丸是他的全部，是多宝丸让他继续活下去，他始终相信着多宝丸不会伤害自己。  
可是，如果多宝丸真的会伤害他，他又能做些什么呢？

他能做些什么呢？

百鬼丸突然想到多宝丸温柔的笑脸，不由得呼吸一滞。多宝丸会骗他吗？

鬼使神差的念头使百鬼丸的义手伸向小匣子里的东西，百鬼丸不知道自己是在触碰一切的真相还是被恶鬼夺去了魂魄，只是下意识被本能牵引着翻开了小匣子里的日记。

翻开第一页时，属于多宝丸的熏香气味飘散开来，百鬼丸捕捉着多宝丸的气息，心情慢慢平静了下来。他想着多宝丸对他那如春日阳光的话语，想着多宝丸眼中的信任，想着多宝丸轻声说着“爱”。他怎么能怀疑他的至亲？

这股气息很快散开，让百鬼丸怀疑刚刚的一切只是他的错觉，可他已经冷静下来了，心中的不安如烟消云散。

他再次看着手中已经翻开的第一页，上面写着歪歪扭扭的“多宝丸”假名拼写。那很显然是小孩子的字迹，百鬼丸下意识轻轻捂住自己的小腹。用铅笔写下的字迹在发黄的纸上化开，模模糊糊的，让百鬼丸有些看不清，但他没有知觉的手指划过这些模糊的字迹时，却像是触碰到了奇妙的心情。他在探索自己的过去，原本应该什么都没有的心脏在此刻忽然跳动起来。

他小心翼翼的往下翻，小孩子写字写不全，所以这歪歪扭扭的字迹几乎全是用假名拼写的，其中有一些汉字还用假名标出了读音，但百鬼丸艰难地认着，还是能认出一些。

这就像是多宝丸第一次教他认字时，拉着他的手在纸上书写的模样，不知不觉百鬼丸就想到了那时的场景——他和多宝丸有记忆的相处已经过去四年了。

那之前那些他不曾有过记忆的时光呢？他和多宝丸是怎样相处的？

——他是个怎样的人呢？

平生也是第一次，百鬼丸有了探知自己过去的欲望，他像所有渴望得到答案的小孩子那样迫不及待向下看去，映入眼帘的第一行字便是：

“我的兄长——是世界上最棒的人。”

多宝丸说，他是世界上最棒的人。

百鬼丸皱起了眉，不明白心中的感觉可以被叫做什么——那样，像是什么东西要从心脏破土而出，他想要为此流泪，想要为此祈祷——他不明白这样的感觉，生而为他这样的人，怎么能有这样的感觉，怎么会有人说他很棒，怎么会有人温柔的爱着他？

不可思议，无法理解。

那一瞬间像是和过去的自己共感，他感到了强烈的错觉，他透过泪水看见的是模糊的字迹，一个小小的孤独的身影朝他问着“爱？”

他无法回答，只有带着这样的错觉继续向下看着。

过去的他是什么模样？过去的多宝丸是什么模样？

于是他颤抖着身体慢慢地翻着一页又一页，看着一本又一本。从歪斜的铅笔字甚至还有许多语法和拼写错误的每日笔记，一直到工整的钢笔字写出的修辞漂亮的长长文章，他能看到曾经天真可爱的男孩逐渐成长为成熟稳重的大人。无论是小时候还是长大之后，多宝丸一直都是这么优秀，多宝丸永远都是醍醐最优秀的继承人。

他和多宝丸，是醍醐集团掌权者醍醐景光的儿子，他们的母亲是缝之方缝夫人。

在多宝丸的日记中，醍醐景光是一个严厉的父亲，所以他不喜欢自己天生残疾的大儿子百鬼丸，而将全部的心血倾注于自己的小儿子多宝丸。百鬼丸是醍醐的耻辱，从小一直护着他的母亲也在他六岁时离开了人世，那之后便只有多宝丸一人爱着他。可是他说他想要学会一个人生活，不想再依赖多宝丸，于是在四年前，多宝丸答应他让他出去找工作。

接着就是那场车祸，他的记忆全部消失，只剩下多宝丸的爱。

在多宝丸的记忆里，除了不讨亲生父亲的喜爱与母亲的离世以外，他应该一直都是幸福的，他应该一直都是被爱着的。

可是为什么他会在心底冒出对爱的恐慌与疑惑？

他看完了多宝丸的日记，得到了失去的记忆，可他觉得心里好空好空，心底有一块再怎么样也无法被填补的漏洞？

这是什么？他漏掉了什么？

多宝丸送给他的这份礼物却让他陷入更深的迷惑，他想不通为什么自己的心脏会疼得厉害，他好害怕就这样被抛弃，他好害怕回到自己一个人孤单生活的日子，他需要被什么人抱紧，他需要一个温暖的躯体。

“兄长，原来你在这里。”

轻柔的声音踩着缓慢的脚步声慢慢靠近，百鬼丸转头便是一张熟悉又温柔的脸。

“多、宝……”他动了动嘴唇叫出那个所渴望的名字。

“兄长，为什么哭了?”

多宝丸走到他身边坐下，温柔地擦去他脸上的泪水。

“不能、离开。”百鬼丸的声音有些颤抖，他紧紧地抱住面前的人，在一瞬间捕捉到令人心安的气息和体温后，有些难过地把脸上的表情埋进多宝丸的胸口。

“我一辈子，都不会离开兄长大人的。”多宝丸温柔地笑着，也回抱着百鬼丸瘦弱颤抖的身体。“所以兄长也不可以离开我。”

百鬼丸模糊地回应着，不知为何他开始犯困，脑子变得不清不楚。

他闻着多宝丸的熏香气味，慢慢陷入沉睡。


	6. 破镜

止渴之六

破镜

百鬼丸拿着东西进来的时候，多宝丸的目光从手中的文件转移到了百鬼丸身上，最后又转移到了百鬼丸拿着的小盒子。他脸上的表情不变，但眼中微微透出一点笑意，他向百鬼丸招了招手，示意他坐在自己身边。今天多宝丸没有坐在办公桌前，而是半躺在软和的沙发上，沙发旁是小小的茶几，上面摆着提神的热可可和一盘百鬼丸做的小曲奇。在家里工作时他更喜欢悠闲又舒适的环境，自从两年前父亲去世后，他接管了醍醐，靠着之前做好的种种准备工作，虽然处理各种事务已经是得心应手，但还是免不了感到疲惫。多宝丸在公司里待得太久了，面具快要和他的脸长在一起，在家里就不用顾忌这么多，和百鬼丸在一起是让他感到最满足的时刻。  
百鬼丸看到多宝丸的手势，乖顺地向他走去，手中的小盒子传出小小的碰撞声。  
书房里的这张沙发又软又大，又靠近暖和的火炉。自从怀孕后百鬼丸就很喜欢窝在这张沙发上读多宝丸带回来给他看的绘本小说。所以这张沙发上现在堆满了软软的靠枕和厚厚的毛毯。百鬼丸走到多宝丸身边，递给了他那个小小的盒子，又很自然地坐在了多宝丸身边，找了个最舒服的姿势半躺在沙发上。多宝丸牵起毛毯，轻柔地盖在百鬼丸身上，又端来一旁的热可可，让百鬼丸抱着暖暖身体。百鬼丸只缩在沙发里，多宝丸说什么他就做什么，他被照顾得太好了，几乎都快失去自己的思考能力。  
“这是谁给你的？”多宝丸轻轻敲了敲手里的小盒子。  
“有几个男人，敲门，给了我，这个，让我交给你。”百鬼丸回答。  
看着乖巧的百鬼丸，多宝丸脸上浮现满意的微笑。他慢慢打开小盒子，里面装着几个小小的瓶子，瓶子里装着已经被晒干的药草。他很清楚这是什么东西，并很期待百鬼丸的表情。  
“这是，什么？”  
百鬼丸的手里捧着热可可，升腾起的雾气让他的脸看上去有些模模糊糊，他用探究到底的目光注视着盒子里的小瓶子，又转而看着多宝丸。  
多宝丸什么也没说，只是拿起了其中一瓶放到百鬼丸的鼻子底下满足了他的好奇心。  
“怎么样？”  
“多宝丸，的味道。”百鬼丸用乖巧的眼神看着他，乖乖回答了多宝丸的问题。  
“这就是我平时用的熏香，兄长大人很喜欢这个味道，对不对？”百鬼丸轻轻点了点头，他的目光看上去有些涣散，多宝丸笑着亲了亲他的额头，夸奖他好乖。“因为兄长大人很喜欢，所以我又订了一些过来，不过这次多订了一点，可以在家里放一些。据说这种草药有安神的效果，对兄长的头疼或许也有一些帮助。”  
百鬼丸听着多宝丸的话，想起最近自己的头疼似乎有复发的迹象。自上次看完多宝丸的日记之后，这样的情况就越来越严重。多宝丸说这草药可以安神，他也就不会去想这么多了，毕竟他全身心相信着多宝丸的一切所作所为。  
多宝丸是爱他的，他也好爱好爱多宝丸。  
检查了一遍小瓶子并确认没问题后，多宝丸合上了盖子。他的熏香还有点没用完，处理这些草药也需要一定的时间和特殊工具，他还不用着急，可以过两天让手下去办这件事。反正对于现在的他来说，百鬼丸已经足够听话了，甚至远远超过了他的预期，这种药使用过量也是会弄坏脑子的。虽然傻乎乎的兄长未免不是好主意，但他更喜欢会自己思考的美丽人偶。  
太听话就没意思了。  
多宝丸把小盒子放在小茶几上，正好遮住了刚刚热可可残留下来的圆形水渍。他为百鬼丸拢了拢毛毯，让百鬼丸靠在自己肩上，看百鬼丸已经是一副昏昏欲睡的模样，而后把台灯调暗了些，揉了揉太阳穴拿起公司的文件继续认真地看了起来。  
烦人的家伙们啊，父亲死后也开始蠢蠢欲动起来了。是因为自己年轻所以看起来很好操控？这个月的财务报表这么明显的漏洞以为自己看不出来？父亲在世的时候还会装模作样地伪造财务报表，现在到了自己倒是连样子都懒得装了。不过虽然表面功夫懒得做齐，背地里的小动作却是滴水不漏，还差一点就可以抓住他们的把柄，要清人就容易多了。  
曾经或许是很好的创业伙伴，但真要父亲完全信任他们也不太可能吧，暗中抓人把柄表面不动声色，这一切父亲还是会做的，就连他不过也是从父亲那里耳濡目染罢了。他多宝丸的父亲醍醐景光是绝顶的阴谋家，如果不是他太过相信自己的儿子，恐怕也就不会那么不小心地“被黑帮枪杀身亡”了。那个杀掉了父亲的黑帮曾经是道上最大的巨头，不过自从失去头目之后就日益衰落，这四年新的头目站不住脚，状况百出，这么容易地就被警方一网打尽也不是不无道理。  
麻烦早点解决是最好的，现在所有的障碍终于快要消失了，一切都要结束了。  
“多宝丸，在做什么？”  
感到手臂有温暖软和的触感贴上来，百鬼丸正靠在他的手臂上向他手中的文件投去好奇的目光。  
“公司的文件而已，要看看吗？”  
多宝丸把文件朝着百鬼丸的方向推了点，方便对方能在昏暗的灯光下看得更清楚些。百鬼丸皱着眉又往他的方向凑近了些，他认真的眼神让多宝丸忍不住发笑，刚刚阴郁的心情也似乎消失不见。  
“看不懂。”百鬼丸偏过头看着他，诚实地回答。  
“没关系，不需要看懂，待在我身边就好了。”多宝丸合拢文件放在小桌子上，他看见了百鬼丸眼中的纯净与温和，但愿他看不见自己眼中的污秽。  
他突生一股难以言喻的疲惫，他愿沉睡在这个自己亲手打造出来的温暖幻境中。  
于是他关掉了沙发边的小台灯，拿走百鬼丸手中的可可，为他和自己裹了裹毛毯，找了个舒适的姿势，轻声哄着百鬼丸和自己一起进入梦境。

几乎是一两个月没有做过饭，所以百鬼丸在用厨刀的时候显得有些生涩，特别是处理生鱼这样工作，需要足够的耐心和细心，他的假肢总比不上真正的人类肢体那样灵活，总是有些笨拙难以控制，不小心的话就会处理不好或者切到自己的假肢。至少是为了给多宝丸一份惊喜，他要好好准备今天的晚餐。  
他紧握着厨刀仔细剔着鱼骨，一只手微微挤压着鱼肉，晶莹透白的鱼骨从鲜嫩的红色鱼肉中破出，他便握着刀将那些不容易被发现的小刺都小心翼翼地剔掉。这样的工作复杂又繁琐，百鬼丸自己也不过是第一次尝试而已。他从日记里知道了多宝丸喜欢吃生鱼片，虽然他自己从来没有吃过，但可以从他看过的那些料理书中慢慢摸索出来，他很期待多宝丸吃到自己做出来的生鱼片时脸上惊喜的表情。  
百鬼丸手上的动作不停，可是一想到多宝丸他就有些出神。他想着多宝丸的言行表情，想着多宝丸温暖的手掌和深情的眼神，想着多宝丸对他说过的每一句话，想着多宝丸的日记，想着他们的过去——为什么他一点记忆也没有？明明已经知道了自己的过去，可他还是没有任何“关于过去的记忆”——他突然有些害怕自己再也想不起来，让多宝丸独自一人承担那些已经变成了痛苦的快乐过往。他也害怕自己就这样忘记一切，忘记对现在的他来说无比珍贵的回忆。  
“唔……”  
突然从指尖传来了无比真实的痛感，一下子将百鬼丸拉回到了现实。百鬼丸眨了眨眼，发现因为自己的走神，厨刀已经切到了自己的指尖，对于双手都是义肢的他来说本来应该是没有感觉才对，可是就在刚才不知为何从被切到的地方传来了一瞬间剧烈的幻痛。百鬼丸抬起双手，看见自己冰冷的指尖冒出股股鲜血，那鲜血顺着他的手指缓缓流下，很快将他的义肢沾满奇异的红，看起来像是从地狱中爬出来的活修罗的双手，可怖至极。可当他再次眨眨眼时，那样可怕的景象消失了，一切都像是他的幻觉。  
百鬼丸深吸一口气，不明白自己为什么会出现这样的幻觉，也不明白这样的幻觉为什么会如此真实。那活修罗的双手仿佛就长在了他的身上，混合着一股难以忍受的腥味，刺激着他的嗅觉，百鬼丸感到胃里一阵翻滚。他试着不去想刚刚那些令他感到不舒服的场景，重新握起厨刀继续手头的工作。只是这次即使他努力地想要集中精神，但还是不自觉地会想到刚才的一幕幕，他总是分心于那滴从他的手掌滴落到地上的血液，于是到最后也只是勉勉强强地处理好了生鱼。  
百鬼丸将生鱼片全都规整地摆在干净的素白小盘子上，开始冲洗刚刚用过的厨具。因为依然被那样的场景所影响着，百鬼丸多洗了几次手，直到双手都再也闻不到任何异味才稍稍觉得好了点。  
晚餐的时候多宝丸果然对生鱼片赞不绝口，他夸赞百鬼丸的厨艺有所精进，又嘱咐他别再亲自下厨了。百鬼丸现在不适宜做如此劳累的工作，反正有仆人会把一切都准备好。百鬼丸闻着生鱼片的味道，想着做饭时的幻觉，只是乖乖点头回答好，刺鼻的鱼腥味让他此刻只想感受多宝丸的熏香气味。  
可这一切只是一个开始。  
他又开始做噩梦了，这次是就连多宝丸在身边也无法逃离的噩梦。夜里他躺在多宝丸的怀里，意识却沉入深不见底的黑色泥沼。  
他的身体是如此的扭曲着，没有四肢的他拼命扭动身体，却像可笑的畸形的虫，他不知道自己在哪儿，想要呼救想要叫喊也只能发出微弱的呼气声，直到有什么人把他抱起来，用冰冷的声音说着“可悲的小怪物”。接着一切都变了，他坐在小小的破旧的椅子上，依旧是“没有四肢的小怪物”，可是他已经不再觉得恐慌，他只是木讷地看着那一个个在自己面前跑来跑去的模糊人影。后来，有什么人向他走过来，那个人蹲下身体，看着他的双眼，是一张严肃又清晰的脸，他说：“你叫百鬼丸。”  
他猛的被惊醒，刚刚在梦里如此清晰的那张脸变得逐渐模糊，可那句话，那些字都清清楚楚地刻在他的耳膜上，印在他的脑海中。  
“你叫百鬼丸。”  
这样的话，他从什么人那里听过，是一个给了他名字，给了他身份，赋予了他生命意义的人。对他来说，这个人就是他的一切。  
那么这个人是谁呢？  
百鬼丸捂住胸口，从他的心脏传来了前所未有的痛感，那个面容模糊的声音是谁的，越是困惑就越是让他喘不过气。他的记忆无比空虚，内心亦是如此，他无比期望着什么东西能把他填满，他无比期望有人可以安抚他的恐惧和迷茫。  
“多、宝……”  
“多、宝……”  
“多、宝……”  
百鬼丸下意识地一遍一遍小声喊着，他转过头看着身边的多宝丸那张熟睡的脸庞，只能又小心翼翼地缩了缩身体，过了好一会儿才缓了过来，感觉到多宝丸温暖的体温。他知道，有一个给了自己名字和身份，还让自己有了活下去的动力的人，是多宝丸。  
可是梦里的那张脸是不是多宝丸的脸呢？  
他真的是和多宝丸从小一起长大的亲生兄弟吗？  
百鬼丸合上了眼，试图把那些刚刚在梦里出现过的新鲜的记忆都一并抹去，他不太想继续想下去了。他总感觉自己有什么事情没有做完，总感觉自己生来的使命还未完成。  
他的心里有一种危机感，他所有的幸福都将破灭，他所有的爱和幻想都只是假象。  
可是他选择了继续蒙蔽自己。


	7. 重圆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✘ 宝百 多宝丸*百鬼丸
> 
> ✘ 人物性格全OOC，确定接受后再看
> 
> ✘ 男性妊娠，身体改造，LM情节有

百鬼丸不知道这段时间自己是怎样度过的，他的眼前常常出现幻觉，有时会分不清自己是在梦里还是在现实。他好像被撕裂成了两半，一半做着清醒的梦，一半是逐渐远离的现实。

多宝丸注意到了他的异常，把他轻轻拥入怀里让他注意休息别想太多。百鬼丸小小声的回答好，思绪却忍不住飘到前几晚沉入的梦里，可是一靠在多宝丸的怀里他就开始犯困，也就没力气去想这么多。公司最近似乎很忙，也不知道是出了什么事情，多宝丸总要加班到深夜才回家，所以大多数时间都是他一个人呆在家里，和多宝丸相处的时间变得异常珍贵。或许刚开始还会有些寂寞，可是后来百鬼丸发现自己竟然松了一口气，就像是一直密切关注着自己一举一动的可怕猛兽暂时离开一样，这样的想法让百鬼丸不寒而栗。

随着出现的幻觉越来越多，梦到的画面越来越真实，百鬼丸对多宝丸的感觉也就越来越奇怪。他明明自己说过会一直相信多宝，因为多宝一直深爱着他，可心中那肿胀又畸形的疼痛让他无法继续欺骗自己了。他偶尔会觉得梦里的一切才是现实，而现在他所见到的不过是幻觉。多宝丸或许骗了他，四年来的朝夕相处，一次又一次用谎言把他囚禁在美好的幻境里。

他梦见义手拔出来后，自己的手臂连着两把长长的刀刃，他和不认识的人互相厮杀，那人砍伤了自己的肩膀，而自己用那可笑畸形的手刀干脆利落划开了他的脖子，鲜血从脖颈喷涌而出，溅在他的脸上。梦醒之后百鬼丸把自己反锁在卫生间里，强烈刺鼻的血腥味和那人最后死时脸上扭曲痛苦的表情让他一阵反胃，他趴在马桶边像是要把整个胃都吐出来。他知道这不是梦了，那样扭曲的表情自己一定见过，那个人一定是自己亲手用利刃结束了生命。这是他的记忆吗？这才是他真正的记忆，他到底还杀了多少人？

他把水流开到最大，朝着自己的脸泼着冷水，等他好不容易从惊恐中冷静下来后，他盯着自己的假肢，仿佛要把内里都看透。鬼使神差的，就像梦中做的那样，他拆开了自己的手臂。他很少拆下自己的手臂，除非是多宝丸让他拆下来，虽然是自己的躯体，可百鬼丸对自己这一部分金属的身体却总是感到陌生。假肢很轻，也并不难拆卸，百鬼丸扣下旁边小小的金属扣，几乎不怎么费力气地就将它拆了下来。他的右手拿着拆下来的左手，这场景太诡异了。他仔细打量着自己的左手，记得多宝丸告诉过他，为他制作假肢的医生叫做“寿海”。

他的手臂没有连着利刃，和梦中截然不同的场景让他稍微缓了口气，可他感觉有什么人正盯着自己，于是他慢慢把假肢翻转过来，看着近乎中空的假肢内部——他没有瞧见什么人的眼睛，而是看见了一闪一闪微弱的红光，那正像是猛兽的眼睛。

百鬼丸的心脏被猛的揪紧，他张开嘴，连呼吸都颤抖着，令他快要窒息。刚刚才平复下来的反胃感再一次涌上心头，让他有些缺氧。他忙把自己的左手装了回去，感觉一切一切萦绕在他脑海中的谜题都有了答案。

被他打开的潘多拉之匣释放出了恶魔，他从未感到自己的脑子如此清明。

百鬼丸用湿毛巾擦干净了脸，走出卫生间，所有的一幕幕在他的眼前闪回。

他坐在雕刻精美的古董座椅上，穿着黑色衣服的男人在他面前跪下，虔诚地亲吻他的金属手背，男人身后的一群人也跟着一起跪下，他们的黑色衣服上都有同样的花纹。

他扶着墙继续走着，头疼得快要炸开，视线模糊得无法辨别方向。

“你一定要成为醍醐的继承人，然后为家族带来荣耀。”

一个熟悉的声音在他耳边回响，他记得这声音，在他的生命中存在着的，很重要的那个人。

给了他生命，给了他名字，让他继续活下去的那个人。

可是突然百鬼丸的眼前闪过一个身影，一个同样他熟悉无比的人。他冰冷的表情和看不透的双眼，在微微荡起涟漪的夜风中，在苍白又寒冷的月光中，向他投来惊诧的目光。

“多、宝、丸。”

他口中喃喃着那个人的名字，因为痛苦声音扭曲着，像是某种野兽发出的低吼。

有什么东西快要破土而出，一切一切的真相都快要浮出水面了。

他继续摸着墙壁前行，直到走进某个开着门的房间。他大口大口喘着气，汗水打湿了他的衣服，紧紧贴着他的身体，让他止不住因为寒冷和恐惧而颤抖。

这里是……哪里？

他抬起头，一片令他再熟悉不过的场景闯入他的眼帘。那些锋利闪着光亮的刀刃，那些不过才清洗过的厨具，滴着水的水龙头和放满了瓶瓶罐罐的调味台。

他怎么会到厨房里来呢？

在这里忙碌着给多宝丸制作料理的场景又涌入他的脑海。他想着多宝丸在这里从背后抱住他，想着多宝丸在他耳边吹气，想着多宝丸抱着他像个小孩子那样撒娇……

“多、宝、丸。”

他的头又开始疼了。

多宝丸温柔的笑脸和明亮的双眼，和那惨白月光下冰冷的表情重叠在一起。百鬼丸从来没有发现，那双明亮的眼睛里竟然也有深邃得照不进光的地方。

“百鬼丸，你看着我。”

百鬼丸听见那个熟悉的声音在叫他，于是他虚弱地抬起头。

“你要记住，这是多宝丸，你要杀了他，你要成为醍醐的继承人，然后为我们的家族带来荣耀。”

百鬼丸快要窒息了，他感觉有人掐着自己的脖子，让他无法呼吸。  
“你是、谁？”

他从喉咙里挤出这个问题，他知道一切答案已经近在眼前了，只要他问出这个问题，一切就都会结束了。

“我是你的父亲。”

百鬼丸不可思议地睁大眼，他的心脏仿佛骤停了，他想起来了。

那个摸了摸自己的头，把他从“怪物”的生活里带离出来的人。

那个给了他名字，给了他活下去的意义，让他奉若神明的人。

一张苍老却威严的脸出现在百鬼丸眼前，他张开嘴:

“从今天开始，你的名字叫做百鬼丸，我是你的父亲，你是我的儿子。”

“你要用你的毕生报答我，为你的家族带来荣耀。”

他全部都想起来了。

“多宝丸、为什么……骗我？”百鬼丸费力地捂住胸口，从这里传来了难以置信的疼痛。

他的梦醒了，甜言蜜语和情深意浓都是陷阱，他被一步一步引诱着往下跳。

是多宝丸斩断了他过去的一切，是多宝丸让他拥有了如今这具更加畸形可笑的身体，他还一无所知地跟在多宝丸身边，甘愿被摧毁所有尊严。

他被真相挖空了心脏，那里除了空落落的疼什么也没剩下。

他没有四肢，没有尊严，没有爱，他同自己的亲生弟弟乱伦，还像女人一样孕育着罪恶的灵魂。

他到底拥有一个怎样畸形的人生呢？

百鬼丸的脑子已经不够用了，他想不通一切为什么会变成这样，他的世界一直都是扭曲的，从出生到现在，他一直是扭曲的。

可是他的目光一下子触及到了挂在厨房墙壁上的厨刀。

他记得，他前几天就是用的这把刀处理了一条生鱼，为多宝丸制作了生鱼片。

他小心取下了那把刀，拿在手里仔细端详着，这是他第一次好好看这把刀，明明之前的许多次清洗的时候他都没有这样好好看过。

厨刀的刀刃很锋利，刀面上残留着那天他走神没洗干净的淡淡血迹。

他还记得，那天的他用这把刀剖开了生鱼的肚子，未成熟的卵从鱼肚子里掉了出来，混合着被尖刃绞碎的内脏碎片一起，血腥的味道一下子充满了整个厨房。

他的小腹一阵剧烈的绞痛，像是同样有什么人剖开了他的肚子，虽然很疼，可是他没办法停，他知道多宝丸正看着这一切。

这是他要献给多宝丸的惊喜。

他发现生鱼流出了眼泪，可是他对躺在案板上的鱼轻轻安慰着:“没关系，一切都结束了。”

一切都结束了。

他的身体仿佛被千斤重的铁链锁住了，那铁链拽着他下潜，他被紧紧地束缚住，动不了也呼吸不了，可他清晰地感觉到自己还活着。他就是这样被粘稠的黑暗缠绕着，被冰冷的锁链牵扯着拖入更深更黑暗的地方。可是他一点儿也不想反抗，这样回归于黑暗的感觉让他像是被母亲的温暖羊水所包围一样，他感到前所未有的安心与欢愉。繁星在他身边闪烁着，又像是深海里的泡沫折射了微光，星火微光灼烧着他的身体，就在此刻他将化为星尘，随风而去。

可是突然他的静谧世界出现了一丝裂痕，那些萦绕着他的温暖星火慢慢粉碎成灰，他开始感到寒冷。那一丝小小的裂痕蔓延着，将缠绕着他的锁链也一并粉碎，他的身体不再逐渐下沉。

“百鬼丸……！”

他的听觉首先被唤醒，有模模糊糊的声音从遥远的地方传来。他开始感觉到心脏的跳动，有新鲜的空气涌入他的肺部，把他的肺壁刮得生疼。

“醒过来！”

那个声音继续呼唤着，裂痕继续蔓延着，他的世界是如此脆弱，那粘稠的黑暗逐渐褪去，刺眼的光亮从外面透进来。他感到强烈的不安和恐惧，他想逃离，他想用那熟悉的黑暗重新包裹住自己。

他的嗅觉也苏醒了，而就在这一瞬间，他的不安和恐惧消失了，内心重新归于一片宁静，连大脑也变得一片空白。他已经不知道自己现在算是安心还是恐惧，他只是无法再去思考。

“醒过来！”

最后一丝黑暗的消失唤醒了他的视觉，那模模糊糊的声音变得清晰起来。他被一片冰冷的白色光亮刺疼了，缓缓睁开双眼。

“百鬼丸！兄长大人！”

刚刚恢复的视觉，对上了一双满是红血丝的双眼，那双眼深邃得可怕。他先是感觉到一双冰冷的双手捧住了自己的脸颊，接着是剧烈的疼痛感从小腹传来。

这是什么？这是谁？

仿佛内脏都被绞碎一般，皮肤被尖锐之物划开，难以忍受的疼痛让他没办法思考，只要这些问题蹦出来他的脑子就会一片空白。他试着伸出双手去触碰眼前这张异常熟悉的脸，可是剧烈的疼痛令他几乎都没有力气动动手指。

“兄长大人！请不要乱动！您的伤还没有好！”

对方连忙扶住了自己，可是这张脸到底是谁，他一点印象都没有，所以他连忙抓紧了对方的袖子。

“……是、谁？”

“兄长大人，不记得我了吗？”

他记得的，他应该记得的，这个很重要的人，那个很重要的名字。  
他听见对方重重地叹了一口气，眼中似乎闪烁着他看不懂的东西。

“我是多宝丸，你的亲弟弟，你的恋人。”

“多宝、丸……？

这个名字刺疼了他的心脏，有那么一瞬间让他好像如坠地狱。可是紧接着，像是装满水的杯子被滴入一滴水，那些令他感到空虚的，疼痛的记忆如溢出的水一般，逐渐回到他的脑海中。

和多宝丸在一起的点点滴滴都慢慢在他眼前闪过，无论是多宝丸温柔的笑脸还是那些听不厌的甜言蜜语，他都想起来了，也包括了他是百鬼丸的这件事。

他的多宝丸，他的亲弟弟，他的恋人。

想起来了之后就感觉没有这么害怕了，他闻着多宝丸身上的熟悉的熏香，连小腹传来的剧痛也好受了一些。

为什么会变成现在这样呢？发生了什么？

只要试着去回想之前的事情，他的记忆就像是被蒙上了一层阴影，怎么看也看不清，随之而来的是尖锐的头痛。

仿佛是为了让他安心，多宝丸坐在他病床旁的椅子上，紧紧地握住了他的手。

“……发生了、什么？”

百鬼丸已经不记得为什么会变成这样了，他的脑子现在一团浆糊，就像是有人用棍子搅散了他的所有记忆，连些零碎的片段都没留下。

他费力地撑着眼看着多宝丸的脸，不知为何产生了强烈的安全感和依赖感。多宝丸的手虽然冰冷，可是能给他安心的感觉。

他从多宝丸的双眼中不仅看出了难以掩饰的疲惫，还有剩下的悲伤与愧疚。

多宝丸，在悲伤什么？

百鬼丸无力地张了张嘴，想要说些什么。

“……兄长大人，从楼梯上摔了下来。”

接着他就什么也说不出了，多宝丸像是在强忍着那股悲伤装出一副冷静和劝慰的模样。即使这样的悲伤已经溢出来了，甚至是溢进了他的心里，可是他的脑袋昏沉沉，下意识抚摸自己传来剧痛的小腹。他没有力气去思考了，从楼梯上摔下来的场景他没有记忆，可是这样的剧痛就像是剖走了他身体上最重要的那一部分。

原来是这样。

“没关系，还有机会的。医生说你这段时间要好好休息，不要去想这件事情。所有的事情都等你好起来之后再说吧。”

多宝丸握着他的手轻轻说这些什么他已经听不清了，身体的剧痛和撑不住的疲惫压垮了他。

“兄长大人，一切都会好起来的。”

一切都会好起来的，多宝丸是这样告诉他的。

他突然感到喉咙一阵干渴，虚弱地出声让多宝丸给他递了一杯水喝。

在舌尖和味蕾品尝到甘美的清水时，百鬼丸的味觉苏醒了。那凝聚在水中的甜美又苦涩的香味，安抚了他的大脑，让他很快平静了下来。

他努力嗅了嗅，是多宝丸的气味，是安心的气味。

百鬼丸的脑袋昏沉沉，可是这不重要。

他终于止渴了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the story.  
please turn page，there will be side story to explain the whole story.
> 
> 这是最终章了！故事已经完结啦！  
后面还有番外哦。


	8. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side story of this story.  
This is Chinese version，English version is in the next chapter.  
So if you want to see the English version of side story，please see the next chapter.

醍醐公司是大公司，其背后的家族醍醐家族也牵扯着一段豪门恩怨。醍蝴景光年轻的时候有着两个儿子。大儿子生下来不足一天就天折了，幸得菩萨保佑，二儿子多宝丸活泼健康，一直生长到十五岁，英姿勃发，像极了他父亲景光。

这都是外界知道的，而他们不知道的是，当年的大儿子生下来便没有四肢，接生的产婆说这孩子定活不过一个月。他醍蝴景光不需要这样的长子来继承他的家业。产婆明白了他的意思，却也并没有将那个襁褓里的无辜生命就这样扼杀。只是瞒着景光将这无辜的生命放入竹篮，放在了孤儿院门口。

现在已经十六年过去了，当年那个没有四肢的“怪胎”也已经长成了少年模样。

他自小在孤儿院里长大，由于内向与天生就与别人不同的自卑感让他总是摆出一副冷冰冰的表情，也自然，他与孤儿院的人并无太大感情。倒是孤儿院的恶劣环境让他从小就发育不良，直到现在个头也比同龄人矮小不少。

或许正是因为那双棕红色的眼睛过于平静，在他六岁那年黑帮的人从孤儿院里带走了他，为他安排了医生换上了全新的四肢。就这样，他被黑帮的老大领养，成了黑帮的少主。

他还得到了自己的新名字“百鬼丸”，不再是“小残废”，“小怪胎”。

那或许是百鬼丸生命里短暂真正快乐的时光。

在这十年里，他用自己的实力证明了自己。

养父尽心培养着他，毕竟曾经叱咤一时的黑帮老大也在逐渐老去。百鬼丸是很适合的接班人，纵使在这之前他也培养过不少替代品，可只有百鬼丸真正成为了最完美的作品。而为了更好的打磨他的作品，黑帮老大在培养百鬼丸的途中暗地里调查着他的身世。虽然最后的结果的确让人预料不到，但这的确带给了他最大的惊喜。谁能想到当年那个对外宣称已经死亡的醍醐长子如今竟成了黑道最大势力如日中天的冉冉新星。

于是在百鬼九十六岁生日的那天，他的养父坐在主位上将一切都告诉了他。

后来养父要求他去夺回自己的东西。

百鬼丸从小受到的教育就是争夺，应该得到的不应该得到的都要去争夺。百鬼丸是一个很乖顺的人，养父让他去争夺他就一定会去争夺到手。

而距离醍醐家的二儿子降生已经过去了十五年，多宝丸与父亲相似。不仅是面容，还有性格，或许他自己都没发现，自己内心的某些地方扭曲得可怕，比那最深的海还要照不进光。

他受过良好的教育，谦逊有礼而待人温柔，十五岁最美好的年少时光，他扮演着最完美的角色。

豪门世家的继承人，父母膝下顺从的孩子，深得民心的公司未来掌权者，无数少女眼里的梦中情人。

多宝丸一直都是那个最完美最无暇的英俊少年，没有人讨厌他。

只有他的父亲醍醐景光明白自己的儿子到底是一个怎样的人，可他很满意自己的儿子用一层又一层完美的谎言面具包裹住自己，他需要的就是这样一个完美的继承人。

可是醍醐景光只是以为自己了解自己的儿子，无论哪个儿子说到底他都不曾了解过。多宝丸本身就有父亲的那一部分的基因在。他继承最多的是父亲，受到的教育最多的也是父亲。

（宝的设定是:表层面具就是温柔谦逊的面具，然后，第二层面具是面对父亲的面具，让他以为他了解自己，第三层才是真正的他，演技高超可以瞒过狗光，这才是他最可怕的地方）

他表面是温柔谦逊是翩翩公子，内心却谁也不在乎。

只有无限膨胀的欲望，父亲在他眼里也不过只是可利用的工具，你分不清他的感情和话语有多少是真的多少是假的，他永远都让你摸不透，心机很重。

百鬼丸就不一样，虽然从小在黑帮长大，接受养父洗脑教育，但本性善良温柔，说白了他只是内向害羞，以及很想报答养父的养育之恩，实际上对黑帮权势没有太大的欲望，他就是个听话的好宝宝。

这边百鬼丸的养父时日无多，趁着自己还健在的时候，立下了遗嘱将黑帮移交给他，并在逝世前告诉百鬼丸一定要夺回他的东西。他知道百鬼丸很听话，所以他不用担心百鬼丸最后无法夺回醍醐家的家产。

老帮主死后，百鬼丸接管了黑帮，并有条不紊的处理着黑帮大小事务，一边准备着夺回醍醐。

黑帮的处理方式很简单，夺回就是字面意思上的夺回，刺杀领头人，再以百鬼丸长子的身份将整个醍醐归入麾下。

第一次的刺杀在百鬼丸十七岁的时候，那时他刚刚坐稳帮主的位置，刺杀是一次试探，那也是百鬼丸和多宝丸的第一次见面。

多宝丸的双眼是百鬼丸见过最幽暗的双眼，就连老帮主在世的时候他都从未从一个人的眼中看见如此寒潭。

而多宝丸却从百鬼丸的眼中瞧见了无光的世界。他活着，可那是死人的眼睛，没有任何欲望，也没有任何杂质，纯净得揉不进沙。

太有趣了，没有欲望的人，这是多宝丸第一次见，真想将那双眼睛占为己有。

毫无疑问的，百鬼丸第一次刺杀失败了。这让醍醐景光多了心眼，他一边吩咐着儿子加大守卫力度，一边动用情报网寻找刺杀者的消息，他不记得黑帮什么时候出现了这么一个不得了的人物。

他更不知道的是，多宝丸早就将他的情报网收入了自己囊中。听到的也好看到的也好，都不过是多宝丸让他知道了他想让他知道的事情而已。

多宝丸自然认识这个人，通过醍醐景光多年完善的情报网，他很容易就知道了黑帮的新老大叫百鬼丸，他也早就知道了百鬼丸是自己那早就被宣称死亡的兄长大人。

他知道百鬼丸是自己血肉上的兄长，却也并不急着一时将他杀死。一来他不想动用培养起来势力去处理一个目前来看毫无威胁的角色，这样对他没有好处，二来景光还在时时盯着他,过早的行动也必然会使他生疑。

所以他将百鬼丸当做不重要的事抛诸脑后，就算他要回来跟自己争夺这醍醐，他对自己也无法造成任何实质性的威胁。

多宝丸对自己有绝对的自信，不同于景光的自大，他的确拥有这个实力让任何人都抢不走他的东西，也绝对会得到任何他想得到的东西.。

如今第一次遇见了百鬼丸，多宝丸注意到的是那和已过时的母亲过于相似的面容与那双有趣的眼睛，他知道自己想要什么了。

在之后的两年中，百鬼丸继续着他的刺杀，虽然每次都有做好充足的准备，但无一不是失败。

百鬼丸深知这件事情不能急，毕竟夺取醍醐不是什么简单的任务，他有足够的耐心去等待，只是每次看见醍醐少主脸上的笑容，他都感到不自在，那不是胜利的笑容，而是游刃有余玩闹一般的笑。还有那双猎人捕猎一般的双眼，让百鬼丸产生一种自己是猎物的错觉。

这两年的时间说长不长说短不短，却足够多宝丸架空景光的势力。  
多宝丸为父亲尽心尽力编织出了美好的假象。让他依旧相信着自己还活在景光势力的盛世。一切的准备都差不多了，多宝丸第一次感到了自由。两年了，他对那双眼睛已经不仅仅是有趣的感觉了，那是多宝丸最想得到的东西。

他迷恋着百鬼丸的眼睛。

亲兄弟乱伦的背德快感让这样的迷恋每一天每一天都不断加深着，与母亲相似的面容，如母亲-般温柔又纯净的双眼。

他觉得是时候了，是时候收网了。

“我马上就来接你，兄长大人。”

百鬼丸死了，黑帮的消息飞速传播着。

开车的司机喝醉了，昂贵的名车一下子撞上路旁的电线杆，汽油滴落下来，在瞬间爆炸，整辆车被熊熊大火包围，当人们终于灭完火的时候，昂贵的名车早就被烧成了黑炭，里面的尸体恐怕早就在那样的高温中融化了。

一时之间，所有帮里的人都知道了帮主离世的消息。

帮主不过十九岁，在位也不过三年，却带领整个黑帮走向了一个从未有过的辉煌时刻。

所有人都在惋惜这样的人英年早逝，也为他的空棺准备了盛大的葬礼。

之后就接正文内容啦！

正文是百鬼丸逐渐找回记忆的过程，结局是百鬼丸回想起一切后，无法忍受如此屈辱的生活，这具身体让他恶心，他用刀剖开自己的肚子，想要将自己身体里那罪恶的根源取出来，但还没实现就痛晕了过去。多宝丸从装在百鬼丸假肢里的迷你摄像头知道了这一切，他不能让百鬼丸想起来这一切，于是将他再次救活。这次他把熏香全都做成了药剂喂给了百鬼丸，让他失去思考的能力，成为听话的洋娃娃。

至于多宝丸为什么不会被熏香所影响，是因为他已经提早吃了解药。

在百鬼丸失忆两年后，多宝丸就借黑帮之手杀掉了父亲，一下子除去了两个隐患。

最开始他对百鬼丸的确只觉得是个很有趣的玩具，可是之后和百鬼丸的朝夕相处，多宝丸被百鬼丸身上温柔纯净的那一面所吸引，他已经完全爱上了百鬼丸，于是才决定要百鬼丸为他诞下后代。

多宝丸对母爱有病态的渴求，因为从小到大母亲几乎都没怎么关心过他，而是一直为失踪的兄长祈福。同样的，多宝丸只是景光培养的继承人，多宝丸也几乎没有体验过父爱。他自幼在没有爱的冰冷环境下长大，也就逐渐长成了扭曲的性格。后来母亲病逝，多宝丸对母爱的渴望越发强烈，于是对母爱的渴望和对于母亲只深爱兄长的仇恨全都转移到了百鬼丸身上，所以他才疯狂地想把百鬼丸据为己有。

寿海在故事里并没有出场，他只是为百鬼丸制作假肢的医生，因为在故事里我实在找不到适合寿海的角色。


	9. Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English.version of side story，I explained everything here.  
If you have any problem，welcome ask me.

Daigo company is a big company, and Daigo family is also involved in a period of resentment. When Daigo Kagemitsu was young, he had two sons. The first son was born less than a day and then died.Thanks to god, the second son Tahomaru lively and healthy, Tahomaru has been growing now is the age of 15, the magnificent appearance and wisdom just like his father Daigo Kagemitsu.

What people did not know was that the first son was born without limbs, and the midwife who delivered him said that he would not live for more than a month. Daigo Kagemitsu did not need such a eldest son to succeed him. The midwife understood what he meant, but she did not kill the innocent life. She just put the innocent life into a basket, and put hkm at the gate of the orphanage.

It has been 16 years now,for those years，the little life with no limbs which was called "freak" has grown into a teenager.  
He grew up in an orphanage, and because of his introversion and innate sense of inferiority, he always put on a cold expression. Naturally, he did not have much affection for the people in the orphanage. It was the harsh conditions of the orphanage that made him stunted from a young age, and he is still much smaller than his peers.

Perhaps because his red-brown eyes were so calm, the gang took him from the orphanage when he was six .Then they arranged for doctors to replace him with new limbs. In this way, he was adopted by the boss of the gang, became the gang's little master.

He also got his new name, "Hyakkimaru", instead of "little cripple" and "little freak".

It may have been a brief period of true happiness in Hyakkimaru's life

In these ten years, he has proved himself with his own strength.  
Foster father nurtures him with all his heart. after all，the powerful sinister boss also is in gradually old. Hyakkimaru is a very suitable successor, even before this the boss also cultivated many substitutes, but only Hyakkimaru really became the most perfect successor . And in order to better train Hyakkimaru, the boss secretly investigating his origin. Although the final result is really unexpected, it still did bring the boss a big surprise. Who can think of the baby which was claimed to have died which is the eldest son of Daigo has now become the biggest influence of the underworld rising star.

So on the Hyakkimaru's sixth birthday, his foster father sat on the throne and told him everything.

Then his adoptive father asked him to get his things back.

The education that Hyakkimaru gets since childhood is plunder. What should get and what should not get both plunder. Hyakkimaru is a very obedient person, What foster father let him to fight for，then he will fight for it.

And from the year the second son Tahomaru's birth has passed 15 years. Tahomaru is very similar with father. Not only his face, but also his character.Perhaps he had not even noticed, there was something about him which was horribly distorted, and which was more opaque than the deepest sea.

He was well-educated, modest and gentle, and in the best years of his fifties he played the perfect role.

The heir of a rich family, the obedient child of a parent, the future ruler of a popular company, the dream lover in the eyes of countless girls.

Tahomaru has always been the most perfect and handsome young man, and no one hates him.

Only his father Daigo Kagemitsu knows what kind of person his son is, but he is very satisfied with his son with layer after layer of perfect lie mask wrapped himself, what he needs is such a perfect heir.

But he just thought he knew his son, no matter which son in the end he did not know.Tahomaru himself has the father's part of the gene in his body. He inherited the most and received the most education from his father.

(Tahomaru's Character are: the surface mask is a gentle and humble mask, and then, the second mask is the mask facing his father, so that Daigo Kagemitsu thinks he knows his son, and the third mask is the real him. Perfect performance can even fooled Kagemitsu, this is the most horrible part of Tahomaru.)

Tahomaru is gentle and modest on the surface, but he actually don't care about anyone and anything in his heart，He only has unlimited expansion of the desire, his father in his eyes also just an available tool.you can not tell his feelings and words how much is true and how much is false.

Hyakkimaru is different, although grow up in sinister gang since childhood, accept foster father brainwashing education, but the his nature is kind-hearted and gentle. He just introverted and shy, and want to repay foster father's grace very much.He actually do not have big desire to sinister gang's power, he is a obedient good boy.

The rest time of Hyakkimaru's foster father is not much. While he is still alive, he made a will that gangsters handed over to Hyakkimaru. And then boss told Hyakkimaru that he must take back his things. The boss knew Hyakkimaru is a very obedient boy, so he did not have to worry whether Hyakkimaru finally able or unable to recapture the family property.

After the old master died, Hyakkimaru took over the Mafia and methodically dealing with the Mafia affairs. He is prepare to take back the clair.

The processing method of tack back sinister gang is very simple, take back literally take back, assassinate the leader, and Hyakkimaru will become th.new leader of Daigo family.

The first assassination is in the Hyakkimaru's age of 17. When he just sat on the position of the Lord, the assassination is a test,which is also the first meeting of Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru.  
Tahomaru's eyes is the most darkest thing that Hyakkimaru have ever seen before. even when the old master was alive he had never seen such a cold pool from a person's eyes.

And Tahomaru from the eyes of Hyakkimaru to see the world without light. He was alive, but it was the eyes of a dead man, without any desire, without any impurities, too pure to rub into the sand.

Interesting, a person without desire.

That's the first time they meet.（Chapter 2）

Tahomaru really want to own the eyes.

There is no doubt that the first assassination of Hyakkimaru had failed. This warned Daigo Kagemitsu , he commands Tahomaru increase guard. And at the same time, he use information network to search the news of assassins at the same time, he didn't remember when sinister gang appeared such a great character.  
What he does not know more is that Tahomaru had already change his information network into his own . What he heard or saw was nothing more than what Tahomaru wanted him to know  
Tahomaru know this person, through the information network, he easily know the new boss of the Mafia called Hyakkimaru, he also knew that Hyakkimaru is his brother who was declared dead 17 years ago.

Tahomaru knew Hyakkimaru is the elder brother on his flesh and blood, but he is not in a hurry to kill Hyakkimaru. It was not in his interest to use the influence he had cultivated to deal with a character that did not appear to be a threat at the moment, and Kagemitsu was still look at him, any premature action was bound to make him suspicious.

So he left Hyakkimaru as unimportant, and even if Hyakkimaru had to come back to fight for the right to inherit Daigo, Hyakkimaru could not pose any real threat to him.

Tahomaru have absolute confidence in himself, different from the arrogance of Kagemitsu, he really has the strength to let anyone can not take his things, and will definitely get anything he wants.  
Now for the first time met Hyakkimaru， Tahomaru noticed that Hyakkimaru have the too similar face with his dead mother and Hyakkimaru haveinteresting eyes.

He knew what he want.

In the next two years, Hyakkimaru continue his assassination, although every time there is enough preparation, all the assassination are failed.

Hyakkimaru knew that this can not be urgent. After all, to seize the realization is not a simple task, he has enough patience to wait. The only thing made him feel not right is that every time he see the smile of Tahomaru, he felt uncomfortable. It is not a victory smile, but an enjoyed laugh. Just like Tahomaru is the hunter，and Hyakkimaru is the prey.

These two years of time is not long and not short, but enough for Tahomaru develope his own power.

Tahomaru made a great effort to built a good illusion. to let his father still believe that he is still living in the glory of the power of Daigo Kagemitsu. The preparations were almost complete, and for the first time Tahomaru felt free. Two years , he has more than just an interesting feeling for Hyakkimaru's eyes. That's what Tahomaru wants more than anything else.

He is infatuated with the eyes of Hyakkimaru's.

The guilt of brotherly incest let such infatuation every day deepening, and the similar face with mother.Just like mother - the gentle and pure eyes.

He thought it was time, time to pull the net.

"I'll get you right away, my brother."

Hyakkimaru is dead. the news of sinister gang is spreading at full speed.

The driver is drunk, the expensive car suddenly hit the roadside telegraph pole, the gasoline drips down, in the instant explosion, the whole car is surrounded by the raging fire. When people finally put out the fire, the expensive car has been burned into black charcoal, the body inside is afraid to have melted in such high temperature.

For a while, all the people in the gang knew the news of the Lord's death.

The gang leader was only 19 years old and had been in office for only three years, but he led the gang to a moment of unprecedented glory.

Everyone was lamenting the untimely death of such a man and preparing a grand funeral for his empty coffin.

And then is the fiction I wrote.

The fiction is about Hyakkimaru gradually find his memory.At the end of the story ，Hyakkimaru recalled everything. He can not bear such a humiliating life, the body let him disgusting, he opened his belly with a knife,he want to take out the root of the evil in his body, but did not achieve，the pain made him fainted. Tahomaru knows all this from the mini camera which he set in Hyakkimaru's artificial arms. He can't let Hyakkimaru recall the truth. So he save Hyakkimaru again. This time he made all the incense into a potion and fed it to Hyakkimaru, making him lose his ability to think and become an obedient doll.

As to why does Tahomaru didn't be affected by incense, because he had taken against-medicine before.

After two years that Hyakkimaru lost memories, Tahomaru killed his father.by the hands of the Mafia, removed two hidden dangers.  
At the beginning of everything，Tahomaru really only think Hyakkimaru is a very interesting toy. After 4 years's accompany，Tahomaru was really attracted by Hyakkimaru's gentle and pure side which is just like tender mother, he has fallen in love with Hyakkimaru. So he decided to made Hyakkimaru become the mother of his children.

Tahomaru has a morbid longing for maternal love, because his mother almost did not care about him, but has been praying for the missing big brother. Similarly, Tahomaru is only the heir of Kagemitsu's cultivation, he has hardly experienced fatherly love. Growing up in such a cold environment without love, he gradually developed a distorted character. Later his mother died, Tahomaru's longing for motherly love is more and more strong, so the longing for motherly love and hatred for the mother only love big brother all transferred to Hyakkimaru, so he was crazy to want to Hyakkimaru become his own thing——the thing only belong to him.

Jukai does not appear in the story, he is just the artificial leg doctor of Hyakkimaru's , because in the story I really can not find the suitable role for him.


End file.
